


The Embrace of a l'Cie

by LisAlice5472



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisAlice5472/pseuds/LisAlice5472
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?" she asked as her hands moved up to remove the White Tiger mask that hid his face from her curious eyes. </p><p>Amazingly, he didn't oppose. Instead, capture her in an embrace he did. An uncomfortable silence remained among them. </p><p>"I am the one who has always loved you, Rem." </p><p>And she dropped the heavy mask. Everything stayed still. </p><p>(Machina x Rem & Ace x Deuce)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Principium Finis Venit

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _This chapter: With her teary eyes glistening, she watched the (once) boy of her dreams step further and further away. His cape flew gently from left to right, but there was nothing charming about his walking. If he used to step ever so lightly on the pavement (long ago, when hatred didn't rule his heart), now his feet stomped everything in their way with force. The shoulders that would stand broad and proud were currently shrugging with each step he took. The hands, those powerful hands that held his two rapiers with great skill, were no longer hovering peacefully at his sides, but hastily moving back and forth as if he were about to punch somebody. Rem couldn't bear this scenery anymore. Machina had changed so much…_  
>  **

* * *

****

**Notes for those who have never heard the Final Fantasy terms:**

**\- The world you're going to read about here is called 'Orience' and it is divided into four regions.**

**\- The dominion of Rubrum is the homeland of people with control over magic. Its symbol is the Vermilion Bird – wings of fire to lift the heart. Akademia – its capital city.**

**\- The Milites Empire is another nation, an enemy of Rubrum. Its inhabitants specialize in a wide range of weapons and research advanced technology to fight their opponents. The symbol of this nation is the White Tiger – steeling arms by which to seize knowledge. Ingram – its capital city.**

**\- The Kingdomof Concordia is the land where the power of the dragon is above all. People there learn to speak with dragons and use them in battle. Their symbol is the Azure Dragon – unclouded eyes that see all beneath the sky. Mahamayuri – its capital city.**

**\- The Lorican Alliance is the land that gives priority to defense. People there use heavy armors and weapons to defend themselves from danger. They are under the protection of the Black Tortoise – a rigid shield and a well-guarded blade. Already having vanished from the world of Orience at the story's set timeline, its importance is naught.**

**\- Each of these nations holds a crystal that assures their very existence. Those who swear faith to the crystal may choose to become l'Cie, which means they will dutifully obey whatever tasks the Crystal demands of them.**

**\- A l'Cie is a creature with formidable strength that no human can match. However, they give up their humanity to seize this prize. Their task is to guard the crystal with their life. Should they succeed, they are crystallized, put to eternal slumber as to find the rest they deserve. However, if they fail to complete their focus, they must bear the burden of living forever, but cursed. They are changed into mindless monsters and their names are completely forgotten.**

**\- 'Agito' is a term used to define the savior of Orience, somebody who masters magic and knows all there is to know. Somebody unbeatable on the battlefield, who will rise to protect the world when Tempus Finis would draw near.**

**\- 'Tempus Finis' refers to the Apocalypse in Orience, when the earth would be destroyed to give birth to a new age. In Latin in means 'The Time of the End.'**

* * *

_Currite, Bellatores Rubri!_

_Pugnate Bellatores Rubri!_

_~_

_Hurry, Warriors of Rubrum!_

_Fight, Warriors of Rubrum!_

* * *

The alarm had been sounded.

Everybody was going haywire, rushing from here to there, careful not to forget something important.

Commandants encouraged the soldiers who would be tasked with capturing the White Peristylium.

And last but not least, Class Zero was ready. The final battle, drawn so near, made them feel as if victory had been within their grasp. To think that, at last, Milites was almost defeated, still seemed problematic for many cadets. What a nice fantasy! Or, was it real? All their efforts had paid off. All the lost souls of this war had been atoned for. As the airship's engine roared, calling them to battle, twelve red capes whirled about one after the other:

The man of few words, King. Guns always polished in his holsters, determination never wavering from his ruby eyes.

The ever craving for further knowledge, Queen. Her long sword always ready to deliver justice, unwilling to tolerate corruption.

The cheerful and optimistic Jack. Only his cunning sharper than the Katana he held inside his sheath.

The free spirited Eight. Running as fast as the wind, punching and kicking at his enemies like a true sensei.

The girl who acted as everybody's big sister, Seven. The whipblade, her weapon of choice, would strike once to punish foes and then cut through their skin.

The energetic Nine. Spinning his spear to clear a path for both himself and his comrades, his rough words could often give a wrong impression because he was good-hearted nevertheless.

The straight-shooting cynic, Sice. With silver bangs that hid her left eye from enemies, she wielded an enormous scythe which brought nothing but havoc to its prey.

The optimistic Cater. While her right hand was busy holding a magic pistol that never needed reloading, the other was always willing to be offered to those in need.

The power-seeking Cinque. Her giant mace could prove quite difficult to use, but once raised it left no spared life in its wake and no prisoners.

The intellectual and wise Trey. In combat he stood behind others to target enemies once his blessed bow had been brandished.

The flutist Deuce. Defenseless and weak she would seem before tuning up her flute, which wrapped enemies in an ocean of musical notes to drown into.

The calm, empathetic Ace. Gently holding his magical cards between two fingers, his usual composure could easily lead to recklessness, had his inner feelings been awakened.

Twelve young people. All of them too young and forced to march into the unknown.

* * *

_Finis, finis ages..._

_Nonne auditis clamores vitarum evanescentium?_

_~_

_The End, the time of the end..._

_Do you not hear the cries of fleeting lives?_

* * *

Two others had been assigned to Class Zero a while ago – Rem Tokimiya and Machina Kunagiri, undividable childhood friends. On their first day in Class Zero, things didn't go too well (as it was natural). Sice used to call them 'newbies' who would just make the mission harder for her. However, time flew by and the newcomers both proved their worth. Whilst Rem showed mastery in magic, Machina, wielding his Twin Rapiers, impressed everybody with graceful yet powerful swipes. The two were obedient and always executed missions without hesitation. Thus, their climb in the ranks was shockingly fast.

However, they shared something valuable that the others lacked – strong feelings of…

Well, could it be?

Was it love between them?

There was this First Class cadet, Enra, who was mad about Miss Tokimiya. Every time he saw Machina hang out with her, his fists would clench on instinct. To make things worse, Machina himself was painfully aware of this. He too envied the other boy because of his high rank. The prestigious Class First represented Akademia's savior. How did Enra become such a talented cadet? When? Machina didn't know. He had been assigned to Class Second, which made for just a slight difference between the two of them. Otherwise, they were equal in strength. At last (and much to Enra's chagrin), Machina was now Class Zero Honorary Member along with Rem, secretly dreaming of shoving his drill swords up Enra's butt.

Tempting? Yes.

Wise? No.

It was already crystal clear that Rem didn't consider the other boy more than a friend. Thus, nothing alarming.

The two lovebirds would often meet at the cafeteria, a place where teens did what could be most enjoyable in this world – eating together while catching up with the latest gossips. Whether or not Mrs. Emina, the hottest teacher at Akademia, was dating Commander Kurasame. Whether or not Nine and Queen were actually having a serious relationship. Whether it was true that King didn't like riding chocobos. Such talk seemed useful anyway, since it managed to brighten the youths' mood.

"Vegetable salad, please." was Rem's request as she closed the menu given by the waiter.

"Make that two." Machina said.

Then, they just gazed timidly at each other until the girl finally came up with a topic.

"So… the exam we had yesterday gave me headaches."

"Me too. I couldn't possibly remember the name of the creatures that lurk in Corsi Cave."

Rem elegantly waved her hand like Trey would sometimes do and spoke as if it were something obvious, a 'must-know':

"Um, Coeurls?"

Without noticing, Machina hit the table with his palm in excitement. The awkward sound was loud enough to gather other students' attention. It also made Rem blush.

"Yes! That's exactly how they're called! Man, how could I have forgotten?"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't think it will affect your grade that much. Anything else you didn't know?"

Machina looked straight at her, his heart throbbing and his hands shaking a little. The best solution was to hide them. Others could be seeing this, which he wouldn't like to happen. He folded them on his lap, safe from Rem's view.

"No. I guess it was fine otherwise. What about you?"

"I found it easy."

"Why am I not surprised?" Machina chuckled.

Rem shook her head.

"Well, I did prepare. Although, like I said, I had a terrible headache once the test was over."

"Of course, of course. I was just admiring your…diligence."

That was when the waiter emerged from the kitchen, carrying two bowls of delicious salad. They ate silently, randomly hearing all sorts of merry laughter coming from another table. Once, Machina understood his name and stopped suddenly, the fork halted in his hand. Rem wanted to know what the matter was, whereas the boy remained silent.

"Oh, you can't be serious! She picked him over you?"

"No need to feel sad, man. It means the girl doesn't deserve you!"

"Yeah, I get it. But that punk Machina doesn't deserve her either!"

Enra's voice. Quite the coincidence! He was here too with his friends?

Faster than lightning, Machina bolted to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the room in search for the one whose fate was sealed.

"Is everything alright? Please tell me you're not leaving."

"No, Rem. I'll be back. I have some 'business' to attend to."

He frowned when Enra's face came into his sight. The poor idiot was drinking without regret. As alcohol was strictly forbidden to cadets, Machina figured he must have pulled some strings to obtain it from a mate of his.

"Have you seen somebody?" Rem asked and stopped eating as well.

"Although I didn't wish to see." Machina answered.

He headed straight towards those boys' table, locking eyes with Enra by chance in the process. A wicked smile appeared on Enra's face. He stood up, but needed the help of a friend to keep his balance, which was currently extremely unstable.

"Hi." Machina greeted using sarcasm as his weapon of choice, "Did you happen to call me?"

"Get lost."

Scoff. Giggle.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

One of Enra's lackeys confronted Machina:

"Haven't you heard the man already? You're not wanted here."

"Meaning… this would be your cafeteria? I didn't know you've opened up."

Some students were stirring around them, trying to understand what was going on. When boys usually gathered like that, it led to certain row.

"Arrgghh! I'm sick of your nonsense!" Enra shouted, "Leave me be, punk!"

And it was more than sufficient to silence everybody in the room. Intrigued glances trained on him. Rem was also watching from her table, finding the scene rather unpleasant.

"Come again!?" Machina raised his voice too.

"Go kill yourself!"

Gasp. Small whispers mumbling around the two boys. Everybody became anxious and waited for the storm to begin.

"…Listen to me, you wretched child! You'd better apologize for talking like that behind my back!"

"Or else you'll…? What?"

Machina snarled at him, forcefully gripping the collar of his uniform to pull him closer. However, the moment he sensed the poisonous odor of alcohol floating around Enra, he regretted having done this. Grimacing unwillingly, he swallowed down to prevent himself from puking. For the Crystal's sake! How could a drink smell as awful as that!? He pushed Enra back and barred his teeth.

"Or else I'll drill you like a wooden board!"

Several boys screamed in enthusiasm at these brave words. Some had even started betting on the winner of the fight. Girls were giving out all sorts of possible interjections, varying from 'oh'! to 'ah'! Rem got up as if something had hit her. She tried to make her way to Machina, but the path was blocked. A circle of provoking students had formed around the two confronting boys.

"It's not my fault you've laid eyes on my baby!" Enra accused.

He said some more words, but none sounded coherent anymore to Machina.

"Yours? What makes you so sure she's yours?"

"Oh, they're arguing about a girl!" somebody in the crowd announced.

Rem couldn't stand this. She closed her eyes and stepped back, until she actually left the cafeteria. There was nothing she could do. She loved Machina. Only then did she realize it. He'd be disappointed to find out she left without telling him. She needed to make it up to him. But how? Right now, he was obviously beating the hell out of Enra and Rem had better avoid this. Well, surely she'd figure something out. Back at the 'battlefield', things were seriously on fire.

"You're a Second. Show some respect."

"Look who's talking. Oh, and I must tell you I'm no longer in Class Second."

Enra's friends grabbed him by his shoulders, attempting to stop the fight. The drunk teen brutally shove their hands aside, then locked eyes again with his enemy. He wouldn't go down just yet! No, not until he won.

"Why you little…!"

Because he didn't find the appropriate word, he used body language to resume from where he left off. He gave Machina the sign of peace – meaning his slim, long, middle finger standing up proudly. Unfortunately, it brought about anything but peace! The students around froze, and so did Machina. At first. Because after a few seconds, he shouted so loud, that everybody in the room nearly fainted.

"Stick that in your butt, will ya? And meanwhile, take a look at my cape, you moron. I'm in Class Zero now. The legendary Class Zero! Not that I would need that to smash your bones!"

Weapons were not to be used inside Akademia due to security reasons. The Arena was the place where cadets could train. However, Machina felt like breaking the rules. Just this once! He summoned his black swords, swiftly pointing them at Enra's neck. In the blink of an eye, the other cadets made fearsome noises.

"Put them down, dick. You're not on mission day."

"You're extremely fortunate of that!"

Machina slung back the blades, then hissed in a demon-like voice:

"If you were a Militesi citizen, though, I'd kill you on sight!"

"Now, now, gentlemen! What's the matter?"

This announced the end of their battle. About time, too! The cafeteria's personnel emerged from the crowd of students and that was when Machina shrieked, dismissing his weapons. Enra laughed at that, but then stumbled forward and fell to the floor before somebody could catch him.

"Oh, dear!"

_Huh? He got what he deserved!_

Machina smiled wickedly as the personnel lifted Enra by his arms. The poor boy was out of his head. Too much alcohol flooded his veins. Nobody spoke anymore even though the personnel wanted to know what had happened. Machina made sure to leave before the question was asked, pushing himself through the crowd until he escaped that horrible place. The table where he had sat with Rem was long empty. He sighed at the sight of it. _She must hate me for this._

Hours flew by and the cafeteria incident was now but a funny story. It was made official that Enra had been under the influence of alcohol. His punishment consisted of nothing pleasant – a week of detention. The blame was about to fall on Machina too, (since he had used weapons without proper authorization) but some students said he only defended himself. Their support saved the boy's good reputation. Now he was heading to his room. Night bloomed outside Akademia and tomorrow would be mission day, or so had Machina been told. Central Command was launching the final attack on Milites. At last, the White Perisylium would be surrendered to Rubrum! Or not? Who knows. Class Zero received their mission briefing and the meeting was over. They were advised to sleep well that night, for tomorrow they had to fight once more.

Machina pushed open the door and locked it behind him. In truth, he was afraid of that which was about to happen. With lazy moves, he removed his cape, then sat on the bed. _My focus…_ – he told himself. _What am I supposed to do? Whose side am I on?_ He looked at his hands – those traitorous hands that were not as powerful as they once used to be. He took a pillow and squeezed it at his chest. _I don't want to be the enemy._ A green light surrounded him. Beautiful magic rested on his right shoulder, forming a mystic emblem. _Aaahh, not now! Go away!_ Nothing happened, though. _Is the Crystal calling for me?_ He lay down, fatigued. _I will serve it, like I promised._ The green glow on his body did not recede. It was as if he had been marked. By whom, by what, he didn't wish to tell. The emblem lingered on his shoulder – a reminder of the promise he had to keep. Otherwise, a fate worse than death awaited him…

Shifting to find a more comfortable position, Machina felt something sharp pressing against his arm. He checked it out immediately. _It can't be… Is this for me?_ On the white bed linen, a paper sheet was waiting to be read. Machina propped himself on one elbow as he skimmed over the text to see who demanded his attention. In the bottom right corner, the name 'Rem' was handwritten. Machina's breath hitched instantly. Could it be? To prove himself that he was not dreaming, he read the letter aloud.

**Hello, Machina!**

**To begin with, there's something important I'd like to tell you. Forgive me for not saying it directly to you, but I felt like writing, you see.**

Oh, this meant that she was nervous too! He smiled. Yes, Rem had feelings for him! He couldn't be happier.

**I enjoyed this evening very much. Thank you. Do you know you always manage to make me feel safe and okay? I'm so glad to have you as a friend. You're truly one of a kind, Machina. That's why you needn't worry about other boys being interested in me. Even if they gloat me over, I can't feel the same for them. Please, next time don't be so angry. I know this might sound strange, but let me ask you: are you jealous of Enra?**

Bulls-eye! She took him off-guard. He stared at the paper wide eyed and blinking fast. So, no matter how hard Enra would try, Rem would never consider him more than a friend? Really? Finally, Machina's mind was put at ease.

**Well, don't be, my dear! You know me better than anyone else, as I also know you. I assure you, nothing will ever get between the two of us. Lies are not my forte, so this is the truth itself. I can't wait to talk to you again tomorrow. Sleep tight. You'll need your utmost energy because this is going to be our most important mission ever. Fear not. I have no reason to be afraid. I know you'll be my side and this thought gives me strength. Everything will turn out well.**

**Good night, Machina. Rest assured, my dear.**

**~Rem.**

He did just that. He turned his head to the right to look through the window. The campus's small lights were illuminating the Fountain Courtyard. Shadows loomed here and there. The falling water resounded peacefully, like a lullaby for the sleeping nature. Machina opened the window and the pleasant summer air floated inside his room. _I don't want to be the enemy_ \- he kept on telling himself. _I don't want to hurt anyone._

Who could have known the struggle unfolding in his soul?

Fighting yourself is the hardest of battles.

He wished to protect that 'somebody' he loved most, but for that he had to give up everything that made him human. Instead of feeling like an ordinary teenager, at the time being he was wrecking himself with sorrow and guilt.

Because he couldn't become stronger.

Because he always needed protection.

However, the green light framing his body was proof that he would never need to rely on others again. It had been done. _Oh, Rem! If only you knew… But I can't let you know._ With a sad and powerless smile, he put the letter on his chest, pressing it there as though Rem's words could have healed his troubled heart. _It's better this way. Yeah, maybe it's better this way._

In the end, he tried his best to ignore the mysterious emblem on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep. Those were the bests, since they gave you neither terror, not false hopes. Machina was no longer human. Dreams were not for him anymore.

The silent night outside whispered sweet nothings at his ear. Try as he might, one or two tears still washed over his pale cheeks. Why? Why would this war stand between him and his only love? _Damn it, I can't afford to be weak!_ He sobbed and almost cried himself to sleep, his hand never letting go of Rem's letter. _I'm so sorry I won't go to Ingram with you…_

**~**~**

Daylight bathed Akademia in the grandeur of a new beginning.

The final battle was ever so close now. The soldiers of Rubrum could feel its icy breath on the back of their necks. Mission day arrived and their task was to take over Ingram, the capital of Milites. Simple as it might have seemed, there was somebody in the imperial army who would not allow the White Peristylium to fall…

With fast steps, Rem was the last one to join the squad, straight on her way to the airship that would take her to the enemy's lands. Her thoughts confused her, because Machina hadn't been seen anywhere since dawn. He didn't even show up to receive the mission briefing. It was as though he were on his own. _What's this supposed to mean?_ \- Rem couldn't help but wonder. And fate enlightened her right there and then. She happened to run into Machina. Once she saw him, she didn't know whether she should be happy or not. _Has he received my letter? Did he read it?_ He just stood there, in front of the fountain, his back facing her. He wasn't uttering a sound. Obviously, he must have been wrestling with his thoughts (as usual). Slowly walking down the stairs, Rem called his name. How nice! They would go together on that mission. They could protect each other. They would return home, glorious and maybe then… they will really have time to love each other.

"Machina, what are you doing? Everybody's gathering. Any last preparations?"

He barely moved a muscle.

"Machina?"

_I don't deserve to at least look you in the eye, my dear Rem._

He took in a deep breath, thinking of what he could have answered.

"I was pondering of our happy times back in the village. Although I can't remember our parents, I still keep in mind how we survived that day."

"Yes. It amazes me that we made it out alive."

Machina tilted his head to the side and asked her:

"Rem, why did you become a cadet?"

The question, completely out of the blue, took her by surprise. Not to mention that she nearly fell back the moment he gracefully turned to her. His charm was taintless. Never had she found him more dashing than now. Her heart leaped from its place. With difficulty, she murmured:

"Because I want to be Agito. If I succeed in doing that, I can say goodbye to the old Rem that couldn't save her hometown. Why… why do you ask?"

"I want to be strong too. I've finally managed to put the past behind me. I'm a different person."

His eyes narrowed and Rem was taken aback.

"I am no longer the lame, distressed Machina you all knew. The one who always needed protection. Everything's settled. I've changed."

Oh, as if she hadn't realized this a long time ago! He had been acting very strangely lately. From the sociable and friendly boy he used to be, he ruthlessly changed to a lone wolf. When and why Rem couldn't find out, but she would have given anything to bring back the Machina she had fallen in love with.

"I have to go now." he muttered.

"Aren't you coming with us!?" Rem lifted her voice.

"No, I won't be joining you."

He was aborting the mission even though he hadn't even commenced it! Something was definitely wrong.

"How can you make such a decision? The war is almost over. You can't give up now. It's not like you. Oh, and moreover, we are Class Zero – Rubrum's elite military force. Only together can we win this war."

"I don't know. I'm in Class Zero… but I don't feel I belong here."

He shook his head, clenched his fists and tried as hard as he could to stifle the cry he so wanted to release. Anger, pain, misery and hopelessness mixed together inside his heart, which couldn't hang on any longer. Rem watched him terrified, because Machina had never acted this way. What happened to the honor student of Akademia?

"You don't mean that! Please, tell me you're just scared to go to battle again!"

She looked over her shoulder to check if it was safe to give Machina a hug. Many of the city's soldiers were on their way to the airship. That left her and him alone in the Fountain Courtyard, the falling water being the only sound that animated the suddenly dark atmosphere. Rem brought her hands together as if in a prayer (as she did when worries took over her mind) and made an attempt to close the distance between the two of them with a last step. She was quick to act, immediately reaching her arms to embrace him. But that very moment led to an outraging aftermath.

"Don't touch me for no reason." he said roughly as he rejected affection.

"I… I just…"

"You should be going, Rem. There's no time."

He retreated as if he had been defeated. By life itself. By love and all of its compassion.

"Machina, why are you leaving us?"

She intended to say 'me' instead, but since he was unwilling to at least hold her in his arms…

"I can't fight without you. Where are you heading to? Can I accompany?"

"Nonsense. Don't give up your mission for me."

"I'd give anything for you!" she screamed so that he could hear her properly.

If only he 'heard' her feelings too… His face was darkness in human form when he answered:

"My destination is **death**. I cannot take you there with me."

Morbid, Rem's breath ceased. She felt like crying, because this misunderstanding she was having with Machina grew more and more furious. Love was cruel.

"You're abandoning Akademia? You're abandoning **us**?"

Once again, a subtle allusion to herself. Machina was smart enough to get the message.

"I'm leaving you behind to clear the front."

"So that my path would be bright? You do everything and I just wait here? Machina, we must join forces like we always have. Why are you keeping secrets from me? Why are you refusing to tell me your problems?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" he frowned, "Your illness… I know nothing of it because you won't tell me. Then how am I supposed to help you?"

Rem felt that she was hit in the weak spot.

"I'm not sick. I'm saying it for the hundredth time!"

"Here you go again, lying to me. This won't do us any good."

Not knowing what to do with her hands, Rem just shook them nervously. It would have been perfect if she could have hidden herself at Machina's chest. Everything could have gone back to normal. Why? Why wouldn't Machina let himself be touched? They had always been so close, unnaturally close. Everybody in Akademia spoke of them. But they didn't even hold hands or date each other. Rem never understood how she could allow things to turn so grave. It had been more than 10 years since she knew Machina. And still, his skin, his hair – things that common lovebirds would definitely like touching – were unfamiliar to her. The war between Rubrum and Milites proved indeed unmerciful. People did not have time for love anymore. Scarcely could they save themselves from black oblivion.

"Please, Machina! I'm begging you, don't leave me all alone."

She struggled to hide the small tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Never." he whispered back.

Forcefully biting on his lip, Machina gave her one last word of advice.

"Listen to me, Rem. This is for your safety. You're going to Ingram, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes." she sobbed.

He took in that sound – a first sob caused by his harsh actions towards her. His heart broke to hear it. _What's done is done_ \- he told himself. _I pray you can forgive me._

"Take care. The empire might be no more, however, a new menace lingers there. It is something you cannot defeat. No mortal is match for it."

Rem didn't utter a word. She dared not to believe it. For a moment, Machina's voice sounded mild again. Like a caress. She listened, fascinated by his now peaceful tone. It was as if he were telling her a story. True! He wasn't gloomy anymore, but rather worried for her.

"What is this dangerous creature?" she asked.

He took his time to answer.

"…A l'Cie. The last of the living White Tiger l'Cie in this world."

Gasp. A short shriek came from Rem's lips.

"His task is to guard the White Peristylium." Machina continued, "He won't go down easily. He'll fight until the bitter end. If Rubrum has sent its soldiers there, then mark my words the l'Cie will leave no survivors behind him. He takes no prisoners. No, he kills on sight. Oh, Rem! I don't want you to go! How I wish something could be done."

"Now you care." she said bluntly.

"I've always cared!" he countered, "That's why I'm telling you this. Stay away from the l'Cie, Rem. Nobody can defeat him. The closer he is to the crystal that gives him strength, the more powerful he becomes. Don't even consider engaging him in battle. He'd wipe you out with a snap."

"And what of Nimbus?"

"The Primus l'Cie? You really want to know what happened to him? He never got over that loss he suffered in Togoreth, when Lord Zhuyu proved stronger than him. After that, nothing mattered anymore for him. Not even his focus, that which kept him alive. Took his own life, the bastard."

Rem believed every single word. It was the truth itself.

"With both Nimbus and Qun'mi dead, the White Tiger Crystal sought its next l'Cie. It is him whom I've talked you about."

"Machina, this is horrible! We need to warn the others. The operation will end in failure. We'll sacrifice our people in vain. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I won't lie to you: it's because their fates are not my concern. I can only worry about you."

He gave her one last small smile – something he hadn't done for days, by the way – and took his leave.

"I must make haste. Please, watch your step while you're out there."

Yes, it sounded so soothing! Rem's fear was nearly gone. His dark tone did manage to chase her worries away. Way to go, Machina!

"I can't do this without you." she silently said to herself.

With her teary eyes glistening, she watched the (once) boy of her dreams step further and further away. His cape flew gently from left to right, but there was nothing charming about his walking. If he used to step ever so lightly on the pavement (long ago, when hatred didn't rule his heart), now his feet stomped everything in their way with force. The shoulders that would stand broad and proud were currently shrugging with each step he took. The hands, those powerful hands that held his two rapiers with great skill, were no longer hovering peacefully at his sides, but hastily moving back and forth as if he were about to punch somebody. Rem couldn't bear this scenery anymore. Machina had changed so much…

"Oh, I forgot!" his voice sounded again, "I have something for you."

He stopped, turned around, then ran towards her. Rem's lips quivered. Before she knew it, she was also running to meet him halfway on the alley. As she closed in to him, she thought of encircling his waist with her arms to keep him in place, to show him how sincere her love was. Yes, an embrace wouldn't hurt, right? In movies, teens often do this when they meet.

"Machina!" she shouted.

And her hands even rose to touch him. Tragically, the early memory of him rejecting her flashbacked in her mind. No, he didn't want her embrace. So she gave up the endeavors.

"Rem, I would like you to keep this."

His eyes didn't leave hers for a second as his fingers reached his neck to grasp something there.

"I can't wear it anymore. It's yours now. My gift to you."

A beautiful silver pendant was pulled out from under Machina's uniform. Rem gasped at the sight of it. The letter 'K' had daintily been forged in wavy loops. The necklace was thin, so maybe that's why she hadn't noticed it before. Actually, she never knew Machina wore it.

"It belonged to my mother." he said in a saddened voice, "She gave it to me that day, before dying. I promised to keep my family's memory safe. But now, I highly doubt the words 'safe' and 'I' go well together."

_Here we count just another broken promise of those many of mine._

He let the beautiful jewel sink in his palm.

"I'm not worthy of wearing it. Rem, will you do this for me?"

She looked down, unable make up her mind.

"Please, think of this as my final request."

_Final?_ Her heart fastened its beats.

"It was your family's. I can't just… take it."

"Not even if I beg you? This is a burden for me to bear. I can't allow it to slow me down."

The necklace hung by his two fingers, slowly balancing left and right like an antique pendula. Rem watched it sadly, incapable of deciding what she should do.

"Machina, you don't know what you're saying! If your mother heard…"

But she talked no more, because his pleading gaze made her soul shiver. She let out a long breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Here."

_It has always belonged to you, along with my heart._

That was the last time he wore his beautiful necklace. With deep regret, he placed it in her hand, trying not to focus too much on the contact between their skins. But an inner voice inside his mind screamed that he caress Rem's gentle fingers. They were so soft and slim… It was awfully difficult for Machina to keep silent. Rem, too, looked at their joined hands. Oh, if only time stopped just a little bit! But instantly, her lips parted in awe. She was rather warm, while the boy was terribly cold. If we were to be more realistic, we could say Machina was fairly frozen. Their eyes met. Hers trembled with tiny tears. His were empty and stoic.

"W-Why…?" she began to speak.

"Don't ask me to explain."

"Please, tell me you're not sick. Machina!"

There! He found it. The perfect excuse! Which was another lie.

"N-No, I'm not. The problem is… my blood flow. It's reduced. Nothing grave, so don't worry."

She felt his fingers attempting to withdraw. They slid back inch by inch, slowly.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

_Not this. Etro help me! Don't make me do this to you!_

"Yes, Rem. It's true. I tried talking to a doctor, but he said there's nothing we can do about it. Reduced blood flow won't kill me, so I'll be fine. It's just that my hands will often be cold."

Saints be praised! How many lies would still follow up? Machina conceived tremendous hatred towards himself.

He gave a light squeeze to Rem's hand, making sure she will keep the necklace. He also carved the memory of touching her skin deep inside his mind, so that he'd have something to relish during the upcoming dark times. The beginning of a moan was heard and Rem blushed uncontrollably, recognizing it as hers. Instinctively, she hid her gaze from his. Oh, why did he have to be pleasant to touch, yet so inhumanly cold? The necklace she was holding now grew worthless – a reminder of Machina's family name. Nothing more to it.

_But what does he mean by 'burden'?_ – Rem thought. _And more importantly, why is he giving it to me? Me, of all people?_

"Keep it safe." Machina said snapping her from the reverie, "Maybe I won't have the chance to see it again. At least I'll know it will stay with you."

"Why are you saying this? It sounds more than dreadful. Tell me."

Dramatically, he spun on his heels, faking whatever feelings he once had for her.

"I'm afraid I'm out of time."

"Machina!"

"You really want to know? You'd hate me forever!"

_But I will always love you._

Rem held her hands together in worry. 

"I understand it is something serious. Just tell me how much serious." 

"I… I can't… I won't touch that necklace again!" he said sharply. 

His anguish was obvious. Rem noticed it slipping out of his heart. 

"My mother would so disapprove!" he went on weeping, "I've betrayed her. I've betrayed my entire family!" 

He became more and more hectic, like a volcano that was close to erupting. He tried his best to stall some time, to hold back his outrage for as long as he could. 

"I swore faith to the Vermilion Bird Crystal! I swore to protect it at all costs, to fight in its name!" 

Had Rem not been there next to him, he would have most likely sunken to his knees from the suffering. 

"But I didn't. I couldn't. I've betrayed even the Crystal of my country! That makes me be no longer trustworthy. I am a shame for Rubrum." 

_That's why I can't stay here anymore. Every time I see Akademia, I'm reminded of the coward I am._

The girl blinked fast, her mind surrendering to confusion. She wanted to speak, but her lips didn't seem to share the same desire. They shivered like petals. 

"You've. Betrayed. Us?" Rem asked in a small voice. 

"…Yes. One way or another." 

_I wish I could say I'm sorry, although I'm not._

Machina sighed and made up his mind. He really needed to go **then**. Otherwise, the risk of Rem finding out the truth would be certain. His intention was not to let the cat out of the bag just yet. He couldn't endanger Rem. No! Never. The mission she was going on would definitely take more lives than usual. Machina knew it. With a l'Cie guiding even the few remaining Militesi troops, victory was but a fantasy for Rubrum to ponder. 

"Remember what I've told you." he finally said after a long silence, "Don't try to do the impossible. Shying away from battle so as not to lose is wisdom. Not even Class Zero has the power to defeat this last White Tiger l'Cie." 

"How can you be so sure that there won't exist others?" Rem raised her eyebrows. 

"Look around us, Rem. It's already over, can't you tell? This is going to be Milites's last stand. The empire will be completely destroyed if the l'Cie leaves it unprotected. Do you imagine Milites has a future anymore?" 

"N-No. You're right. But, Machina, you sound as if you're sorry for the empire. Why? They're the enemy, aren't they? Shouldn't you…?" 

"Take care of yourself out there, Rem. Stay out of the l'Cie's way and you'll… survive." 

Before something could be done, Machina was once again heading to the battlefield. This time, Rem felt that he won't return. She instinctively called his name in distress, but somehow her voice didn't reach Machina's heart anymore. Running towards him wouldn't be an option either, because he had made it clear that he was gone for good. Oh, he left without further words, not bothering to answer her. If he had, reaching Ingram wouldn't have been his top priority. Yes, if he had looked back at her, he would have shed a tear and foolishly rushed in her arms, squeezing her hard while whispering 'Forgive me!' a thousand times over **and over again**. He clenched his fists as he disappeared from her sight, beyond the gates of Akademia. _I love you. I'll miss you. Be safe. I love you. Rem, my dearest Rem…!_

All alone now in the Fountain Courtyard, the girl glanced at the necklace she received. Her fingers followed the contour of the letter 'K', caressing it as though it were a spiritual link to Machina's body. Yes, Machina! Where did he go? Why? Will he ever return? When and how? The wind didn't blow anymore around her. The sound of falling water failed to capture her attention. Everything was quiet. And as if the mission were not commencing, Rem took her time to break from this world. In the deep of her mind, Orience didn't exist anymore. Machina's necklace became the key to a new universe that Rem was afraid to explore by her own. 

* * *

__

_Eorum Phoenix numquam resurget rursum._

_~_

_Their Phoenix will never rise again._

* * *

Should he? Should he not? Once he set out, there would be no turning back. His classmates had already boarded the airship. Only he lingered on the alley. He looked at the bright blue sky, happy to see the sun shining. He smiled when he noticed a white cloud shaped like a chocobo. _Chichiri!_ – he thought.

This was the last battle, his last mission. His face experienced a wide range of expressions while reflecting upon the fate that awaited him at the end of this adventure – from serenity to nervousness, from tranquility to anxiety. His hope turned into fear, then fear turned into hope. Feelings were engaging each other in combat inside Ace's soul. He didn't know who to ally with. He didn't know who was stronger. But… as long as he was going to Ingram assisted by his classmates, nothing could go bad, right? They always returned victorious from many assignments. It was being together what made them powerful. Ace held tight on this encouraging thought. He summoned a card between his fingers and stared at the bolt of lightning drawn on it. A thunder spell. Judging that it may come in handy in a tough situation, he placed it before the other many cards so that it was the first. _It's almost over. It won't be long now._

"Whenever you're ready, Ace."

"D-Deuce? Is that you?"

A brunette girl greeted him with a smile as she stepped out of the airship.

"We're waiting for you. Is there anything else you'd like to do? Because once we set off we will be on duty for a long time. Perhaps our mission will take more than a whole day."

"Yeah, it's a long-scale invasion."

In this time of raging war, Ace and Deuce still caught some time to fall in love. They had confessed to each other nearly three weeks ago, when they had met in the beautiful gardens. Guided by strong feelings, Ace had cupped her cheeks between his palms and whispered just three words: 'I love you'. Deuce had blushed under his seductive gaze. That was when they shared their first kiss, which was as perfect as it should have been. Ever since, Ace had been even more protective of her than he usually used to be. He was content that most of the missions had him assigned along with Deuce. When they were on the battlefield, Ace kept her close to him. At times he even needed to wrap his arms around her and pull her back to save her from an incoming grenade. At times she was the one to cry out his name whenever she heard something exploding behind her… only to sigh with relief that he had evaded the fatal blow. At Akademia they used to train together every day and when the session was complete, they would walk in the gardens, read a book in the library or chill out in the sun, where Deuce would summon her flute and enchant Ace with her skills.

Back to the present, Ace sensed a calamitous danger floating in the air. He couldn't decide. Why leave? Why leave if there was death waiting for you just beyond the corner?

"My dear? What ails you?"

Deuce's voice was worried. He didn't look her in the eye, but held his head down. His own shadow scared him. He didn't want to die. He didn't want Deuce to die. Or his friends. Or anybody else! The Dominion of Rubrum had suffered heavy casualties so far.

"N-Nothing. I'm okay."

The flutist approached shyly. Unsure what to say to appease her lover, she just rested her arms on his shoulders, letting her actions do the talking. The boy's eyes shot open. Without warning, his arms flung around her waist, locking themselves there, unwilling to let go. If only he could have stayed with Deuce away from havoc!

"Ace…"

"We'll be fine, right?"

"Of course we will."

A light kiss touched her forehead and the girl's fear melted into the past. Ace brushed her chocolate hair with care. His gaze was the most peaceful sight Deuce had ever laid eyes on. As protective as always, he worryingly asked her:

"You promise you won't get away from me? You promise you won't let your guard down not even for one bit!? I don't want to lose you, sunshine. You mean the world to me."

She didn't receive the chance to answer. He held her frail body at his chest with all his might as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear – tender words like: 'I love you forever' or 'This will soon be over.'

Deuce felt like crying, overwhelmed by Ace's love. He was giving her so much, she thought she was about to overflow.

"I promise, my dear."

A slight sob escaped her lips.

"I promise I will stand by your side until the very end, until I take my last breath."

"D-Don't speak like that!"

He was just as scared as she was. After all, what could two sixteen-year-old teenagers do in order to change the flow of battle? The fate of Orience was not in their power to decide!

Somewhere close enough to them, the airship was almost ready to take off. The other cadets' chatter could be heard. It was the last time for smiles to shine. The two lovers embraced as the hymn of Rubrum bloomed in the small distance. Commandants sang it along with the soldiers, their right hand placed solemnly on their beating hearts. Ace and Deuce stood still, listening to the encouraging words.

_Ah, principium finis venit!_

_Ah, expergiscimini!_

_Finis venit, finis ages._

_Progredimini!_

_Finis venit, finis ages._

_Pugnate! Ah!_

_Finis venit, finis ages._

_Progredimini!_

_Finis venit, finis ages._

_Currite, Bellatores Rubri!_

_~_

_Ah, the beginning of the end is coming!_

_Ah, awaken!_

_The end is coming, the time of the end._

_March forth!_

_The end is coming, the time of the end._

_Fight! Ah!_

_The end is coming, the time of the end._

_March forth!_

_The end is coming, the time of the end._

_Hurry, Warriors of Rubrum!_

"May the grace of the Crystal be with us." everybody said in a single voice.

That was when Ace and Deuce heard footsteps behind them. They turned around, only to recognize Rem's silhouette approaching. The shock on their faces was nearly spelling 'Oh, my!' Because the girl they saw was no longer the one they used to know. Her chin seemed to be glued to her chest, since she wasn't even looking forward as she walked, but down at her feet, which she barely moved. It was likely she strived to drag them. Deuce wanted to greet her, to see if Rem would at least give her a smile. That never happened, however. Ace tried to talk her out of her visible depression, but his efforts were in vain.

"What happened?" Deuce asked, her hand falling gently on Rem's shoulder.

"If it's the mission you're worried about, then we're too." Ace said, "Although I'm sure it has to be something else. Something much more important."

Rem rose her head slowly.

"Machina won't come with us to Ingram."

The sentence itself stabbed her like a poisonous knife. Deuce's lips parted in awe, while Ace just smirked.

"He said… he doesn't belong here. He said he betrayed us all!"

She wanted to cry. She so wanted to cry. But without being seen.

"Rem, take it easy!"

Deuce hugged her friend, wishing to comfort her with everything she could. Rem never shed a tear, though. Never before had she kept her feelings for herself but now. No, there was nothing the two lovers could do about what was going on between her and Machina. Her anguish was hers to bear. All by herself… all by herself.

"Maybe Machina's got a second plan." Ace suggested, "What if he's already gone to Milites and he's waiting for us there?"

Ace was, by far, the less-talented liar in Orience. Rem shot him with a powerless expression, thinking of replying. On second thought, she refused to talk anymore, fearing she might succumb to irremediable pain. To the best of her knowledge, the mission was about to start. There was no time left for self-pity.

"Don't worry about me. I will be alright."

**Without him?** Really? Tough luck with that. Rem just passed by Ace and Deuce, avoiding further eye contact. As she stepped into the airship, her classmates waved at her. She returned the gesture before heading to the farthest seats in the back. Best if she stayed alone for a while.

"Yo, here comes Mr. Boss!"

"Thank you for the introduction, Nine."

Obviously, Ace was this 'boss' since he often led Class Zero on their mission. Even though his age was still fragile, King being the eldest of the group, Ace had been the most admired member. Why? He was a model for the other cadets. Nine admired his calm, cursing his own inability to stay chill for only one minute. Queen admired his quick judgement. Trey – yes, the studious, mature, Trey – appreciated his sense of right and wrong that never wavered. Eight loved the fact Ace was open for teamwork. Jack, the swordsman who liked a good joke, gave Ace a 'thumbs up' whenever the younger boy would be ironic. Ace's irony somehow rivaled Sice's, as she would chose dark humor as her second weapon. Against all the odds, there were no hard feelings between the members of Class Zero. No, they were a family!

"Oh, and his lovebird is here too!"

Nine winked at a blushing Deuce.

"Let me guess," he went on telling, "you two are late because you've just made out, right?"

The class joined their gasps together like a choir. Deuce, on the contrary, didn't feel like playing her flute to accompany them. No, she felt like throwing something hard at Nine. Something like… a spear. Fortunately, Ace was there to come to her rescue and fight off her violent intentions.

"Nice try, macho man. We were actually waiting for Rem, like you did not. How rude of you."

Nine looked down at his shoe, squeezing his lips tight. On the seat next to him, King held his forehead in a palm, grown tired of standing by without skipping directly to actions. Queen stood up, investigating her surroundings.

"Rem! Right. Where is she?"

Cater turned back her head to see the girl sitting isolated from the class. Her eyes sparkled beautifully, like crystals. Her lips caressed unspoken words that wanted to be pronounced but were never heard.

"Rem? Why don't you answer?"

Cater reached out to shake her shoulder. Rem stared at her helplessly. There was nothing to say. In a heartbeat, like an uninvited hurricane, the sixth member of Class Zero appeared beside them. Snarling between her sharp teeth, the malicious Sice expressed her dark grudge:

"What now? Has Machina dumped you out of his protective wing?"

Before the confused girl could answer, Ace frowned dangerously. As he despised conflicts, he sought a way to help Rem. Raising his hand, he swiftly teleported to the end of the airship, wrapped in magical particles of dust, his deck of cards following his movements.

"Sice! Leave her alone!"

_That is exactly what I wish._ Rem told herself. _Please, don't even look at me!_

The Grim Reaper scoffed playfully as her sarcastic laugh startled her classmates.

"Lighten up, Tarot master."

That still wasn't enough to convince Ace, whose thin brows were strongly knitted.

"Machina has nothing to do with this." he said, hoping to make things easier for Rem.

"Nonsense. He's not even here, as you can clearly see. To hell with that coward, running away like Doomsday were to come!"

Sice was angry now.

"Yeah, honor student my foot! He bragged about having been transferred to Class Zero for what!? To leave us in a tough situation like this? It may be over for Milites, but I won't bet they'll welcome us with open arms as we step into their capital city!"

On Sice's right, Rem moved a hand to her eyes to wipe a trickle of tears.

"Machina is. Not. A. Coward!" she shouted out loud.

"Ohoho! Finally revived, aren't we?" Sice grinned.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Machina did **not** leave us for good!"

"That's what you think."

Sice bent down to whisper, painfully slow, harsh words in her ear:

"I couldn't care any less about not having him around. During missions he did nothing but stand in my way. So how about you wake up from your fantasy world and face reality? Machina's gone!"

It hurt. It hurt worse than any other wound she received during all these years of war. She grit her teeth to drain some strength as she fearlessly gazed at Sice. This only fed Sice's anger further. With perfect timing, Ace quickly grabbed Sice's hand. But for that, Rem's cheek would have been brutally slapped without regret.

"Let go of me, Ace! I don't need backup."

"No, you don't. You just need to calm down."

Cater gave Rem a hug to reanimate her scared soul. The other members of Class Zero sighed with grief. Why did have Sice to be so… so ruthless?

"CALM DOWN? We were perfectly fine the way we were. This thirteenth newbie can barely fend for herself on the battlefield. Why do you think she invited her bodyguard to join us too?"

"That's not true!" Rem confronted the silver haired girl, "The cadet master was the one who assigned Machina and me for Class Zero!"

Exasperated, Sice waved her hand in the air without caring.

"Details. Screw 'em. At least make sure you don't keep me from my objective, okay? I won't come to your aid if an Imperial Trooper shoots you. You're on your own!"

That being said, she gracefully turned around and left. Her boots stomped heavily on the floor, the annoying sound of the high heels scratching everybody's ears.

"Sice! How dare you!?"

Class Zero's first demanded her to apologize to Rem, but Sice excellently ignored his plea.

"I'm sorry for this…" Ace said.

He withdrew slowly, knowing he had played his role to the end.

"Oh, I'll stay with her!" Cater smiled encouragingly.

However, Rem brushed off the warm palm that tried to comfort her. Loneliness was her only choice right now.

"You don't have to. I think I… I need some privacy."

"Um, you sure? You don't look well to me. Anything I can do?"

Cater's insisting gaze only made that moment harder for Rem. Not being used to acting impolite, how was she supposed to banish one of her friends?

"Please, Cater. Just give me three minutes."

"Okay, if you say so."

Hmph! Easier than expected! The younger girl sprang to her feet as a very merry Cinque called her name:

"Caaatyy! Cinquey wants a word with you!"

"Well, Rem, let me know when…"

"Yes."

The pain was back. She winced. Her classmates' voices sounded both loud and silent at times. It didn't bother her, though. No. They were proof she was still alive. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the cold window. _Principium finis venit._ She sang to herself. _Currite, Bellatores Rubri!_

**~**~**

One hour later, Rubrum's airships filled the sky. One after the other they left, venturing straight into the heart of battle.

Rem was still sitting alone, her fingers playing with the silver pendant she received from Machina. If anyone had seen her, they could say she looked as though she were in trance, as though an iron fear pressed mercilessly on her chest. But little did the others know that she was not afraid to die. No, far from her this thought! Instead, she kept on whispering some words under her breath. _Be safe. Please, be safe!_ Her concern was none other than… **him**. Did he ever love her? Or was it just an illusion? Did life play her a trick? Where did Machina go? Why didn't he take her with him?

Feeling she will not be able to see him again, her grip on the letter 'K' pendant tightened. Kunagiri was not her family name… and neither will it ever be.


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> _**This chapter: Even though it brought him pain, the boy moved his hand to caress her cheek. No, his suffering did not matter. Rem needed protection. Rem needed somebody strong, not a petty dreamer. He had to stay strong. They smiled to each other and got up on their feet. Machina brushed his friend’s hair with delicate movements. **_  
>     
>  _ **“Don’t be afraid. I’ll always be with you.”**_  
>     
>  _ **He embraced her deeply under the oak tree. He also shook his head to rid himself of salty tears. Seeking comfort in each other’s arms, the two children cried silently. Rem was afraid to go on, while Machina feared he would not be able to take care of themselves. Somewhere in the distance, Mi-Go was still on fire, still being destroyed and eventually turned to ash. Only black smoke could be seen emanating from its wreck.**_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _For an optimal atmosphere, you can look up 'Sleepsong' by Secret Garden. Listen to it while reading the last part of this chapter. I tried it myself and it's nice!_   
> 

“S-Save me!!!”

“Hmph! There’s no time for pity.”

The Supersoldier pointed his machine gun to the poor, innocent villager, whose incessant tears gushed out of his bleeding eyes. His hand was helplessly stretched out, hoping to cling to the slightest thread of hope. However, redemption was not his to seize. Not today. For the last thing he heard was the Supersoldier’s finger pressing the trigger. Then a loud gunshot. His hand brutally hit the ground, never reaching skywards ever again.

Fire. Pure fire was spread everywhere, turning the small village into ruins. Crimson flames possessively embraced each house, consuming it until the earth was littered with a heavy layer of black ash. The imperial forces were invading one of Rubrum’s towns, leaving destruction in their wake. The once quiet place had become a living hell. No life was spared. The strategy was brilliant. The bastards! They set the village alight, which caused the villagers to rush out of their houses, screaming to the heavens above for help. Help that did not come. Instead, they were slaughtered mercilessly. Every time one would be spotted, the Supersoldiers merely pressed a button… and instantly, the lifeless body was but another casualty. Another lost life. Another young Phoenix rising to the kingdom of Etro.

**~**~**

The young mother was desperate. She saw two big silhouettes approaching the window. They held heavy rifles and were wearing the imperial military uniform. She knew they had come dressed to kill. So many people had already died. But her child…! No, her child needed to be spared!

Like the loving mother she was, she hurried back to the room where her boy was waiting. The ten year-old looked completely helpless, his green eyes sparkling with tiny tears. In his arms he held the shivering body of a little girl, having the same age as him. She kept her face buried in his chest, unwilling to see the world around her. Hearing cries of death had been enough for her.

“Machina? Rem?”

The boy pet the girl’s hair.

“Mother is calling for us.”

That was when the young woman entered the room and slammed the door closed behind her, painfully aware that danger was drawing near second by second. She smiled at her son with her last strength… then fell to her knees by his side. She somehow knew she would not make it out alive. No, she had to sacrifice herself for Machina’s sake. He and Rem had the right to live, to live and grow up, to be happy…

“Check this old hut! I think I heard someone in there.”

The soldiers were inside. **The soldiers were inside!**

Rem nearly shrieked, but Machina was quick to place a hand on her mouth. He looked at his mother and, without speaking, he asked her what had to be done. She sighed with pain.

“Hide in there, children!”

She pointed at a wardrobe.

“Keep quiet until those men get out of the house. When they do…”

Her eyes closed tight. Could two ten year-olds really fend for themselves without the help of an adult?

“When they do, run away. Run away from this town. Machina, do you understand?”

The boy didn’t answer, just nodded his head very heavily. Terror had frozen his body to the bones.

“Don’t forget, it’s your job to protect Rem.”

He glanced at the crying girl in his arms – his best friend. She retreated from his embrace to rub her sore eyes. She gave one last smile to Machina’s mother before rushing to the wardrobe to hide. He wanted to follow her, but the woman grabbed his arm.

“Hold on. Here, take this with you, Machina. It’s yours now.”

She was wearing a silver necklace. She took it off and placed it in the boy’s hand. He curiously studied it. That jewel couldn’t have been expensive. It was an ordinary necklace, simple and small. However, what made it special was the pendant – a letter.

“Does ‘K’ stand for Kunagiri?” Machina asked silently.

“Yes,” his mother said, “it was the gift I received from your father when we got engaged. He told me I’d be part of his family.”

“Oh. Can you remember father?”

She blinked her tears away.

“No, sweetheart. The Crystal won’t allow me. You know that our memories of those who die are deleted from our minds. That’s exactly why I want you to stick with Rem. Don’t leave her out of your sight. If something happens to her…”

“I won’t be able to remember her.” Machina whispered, “It’ll be as though she never existed.”

He squeezed the necklace in his hand. Of course he’d take care of her. That was to be his mission.

“And don’t forget, young man. This jewel represents our family. As long as you wear it, there will be proof we lived in this world.”

Machina nodded.

“Now go! Be safe, my dear.”

The young woman kissed the forehead of her child for the last time. Then she pushed him softly away from her. Footsteps could be heard. They were steadily increasing their pace. Horrified, Machina entered the wardrobe and closed the door as quietly as possible, taking a final look at his most beloved mother, who remained in the doorframe. Darkness surrounded him. He felt like crying, but quickly remembered that he had to stay strong for Rem. She was there too, shaking and having her lips covered with her palms. Machina could see the gloom in her eyes – sad and hopeless. Just when she let out a short shriek, the boy wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a soothing hand on her silky hair and she leaned confidently into his embrace.

“Rem, I’m still here.”

“I’m scared, Machina. I don’t want to die. I don’t want anybody to die!”

“Shh! It will be alright. We’ll escape together.”

He cradled her tenderly. It was quiet for a while – the silence before the storm – until a door slammed open against the wall and footsteps marched forth. Machina knew those were soldiers, since he could recognize the sound of heavy metal stomping the floor. Oh, and his mother hadn’t had time to hide!

“Get out of my house!” the young woman confronted the uninvited guests.

She bared her teeth, ready to face whatever destiny awaited her. Saving her only child was her last act of love in the world of the living.

“Dispose of her.” nonchalantly spoke one of the Supersoldiers, pretending to be the master of the Universe.

The other one didn’t seem to obey him, at first, as he was reluctant to raise his rifle. But, nonetheless, he could feel his commander’s eyes trained on him, as if scorching his back. He sucked in a breath and focused on his target. The frown on the woman’s face never disappeared, not even when the shot was heard. Inside the wardrobe, Machina shut his eyes tight. To stifle his cry, he buried his face in Rem’s short hair. They held each other quivering as the echo of a body hitting the ground melted in the air.

“Check for any left stragglers.”

The first Supersolider made his way towards the exit, whereas the second lingered there a few moments to look at the innocent woman he had just killed. Did he know her? Why was he forced to take her life so dreadfully? Just because his country, Milites, and Rubrum were at war? A sad sigh escaped his lips.

“Machina, I can’t remember anyone!” Rem whispered, “My memories of my family are gone!”

“That’s the curse we have to endure.” he said, “I can’t remember mother either.”

She sniffed and wiped a tear away from her sore eyes.

“Then… it’s just you and me? We’re the only survivors?”

“Shh! Rem, be quiet!”

Machina tightened his embrace, certain that he’ll never let go of her. Not even when the bastard would find them there.

“We’ll be survivors no more if we keep talking.” he added.

Rem nodded, shivering in fear. Just a few seconds after, eerie footsteps forwarded closer… and closer… and **much** closer. Time stood still, frozen, under fate’s ghostly demand. Instinctively, the two children held their breath when the wooden door cracked open. Machina placed his head on Rem’s and closed his eyes, praying for salvation. It was the least he could have done…

**~**~**

The sky was littered with red airships, all belonging to Rubrum, all carrying the most powerful cadets of Akademia, who were willing to fight to the bitter end for their country. The outcome was uncertain. They knew there was no turning back. The cadets held hands together, slightly squeezing each other as if they could exchange courage.

Somewhere safe from greedy eyes, Ace and Deuce shared small kisses. He held her on his lap, while she had her arms wrapped around his back. Ace wanted those moments to last forever. Relishing the innocent moans that Deuce let out, he brought their lips together with more passion. If he was meant to go to war, at least he’d do it after giving all of his love to Deuce.

“When we get back home, I’ll have a surprise for you.” she spoke.

Ace brought her chin up with his fingers.

“Now you’re making me curious.”

“You could never guess what I’ve prepared for you.” giggled a blushing Deuce.

“Try me.” said Ace with a piercing gaze, wiggling his eyebrows for more effect.

He placed his head on her shoulder, tracing small circles on her back.

“Does the surprise happen to have something to do with this?”

She kissed his blonde hair and answered in a dreamy voice:

“I don’t know… Maybe.”

**“Seek and ye shall find, they say. But they don’t say what you’ll find.”**

“Oh, Ace! You never cease to amaze me! Trey would be jealous of you.”

Then they both laughed, careful not to be too loud. Like the gentleman he was, Ace took her hand in his and kissed it slowly. Deuce was sure she will always praise the day she had met this one of a kind boy.

Cater and Cinque were reminiscing happy childhood moments. Years ago, Mother would be there to take care of them. Mother would embrace them with love and care. But now those times were gone, dissolved into a distant past. Cinque brushed her two braided reddish bangs behind her ear. It was strange. Not even her, the heart and soul of Class Zero, could find strength to be happy. Cater was sitting cross-legged, looking down at the floor as if all her chances of success had been spoiled.

Nine was, perhaps, the most relaxed at the time being. He was sitting – or better said, lying – alone on a bench, his legs wide spread and his arms thrown carelessly on each side of his body. On his knees rested his most precious lance, the weapon he had always loved to use. With it he could leap into the air and land down on his enemies, bringing the full weight of gravity on them. Just the thought of fighting for Rubrum made him smile. He was somewhere between consciousness and sleeping, quite likely he would give into the latter. Little did he knew he was being watched. Against all the odds, Sice was the one who threw him short glances. One, two, three… Her neck started to ache. She didn’t want to admit under any circumstances that she had a crush for the war-praising boy. Queen and Seven had tried talking to her about her love interest, but Sice was quick to reject them. However, truth be told, she found Nine rather attractive. They used to chat sometimes, after a mission or after classes, but their topics were limited. Nine, awkward, had asked her whether wielding that enormous scythe didn’t prove tiresome. Sice had scoffed boyishly, stating that only big weapons are capable of smashing the enemies’ bones.

**~**

**“So, I hear you like it big and strong, huh?”**

**“Yeah. What of it?”**

**“N-Nothing. I think your scythe is incredible. I like that red glow it makes.”**

**“That’s because it feeds on my foes’ despair.”**

**~**

Whether Nine didn’t want her more than a companion or Sice was actually shy to admit she liked the boy, it still remained a mystery. Or maybe both these alternatives are true?

Plucking up her nerves, the silver-haired girl stood up from her place. Seven asked what the matter was, whilst the love-struck cynic said she just needed a glass of water. She tiptoed out of Seven’s sight and towards an almost sleeping Nine. It was very much exciting a view – the teen had meanwhile occupied the whole bench and his hands were serving as pillow. His head was turned to the right, revealing a slim scar on his nose. Sice remembered that sign. He had got it a year ago, during a training session with Queen. A little bit of distraction was enough for the girl’s sharp blade to cleave Nine’s nose. Sice hit herself with her palm. Unbelievable! For a moment she really considered touching the teen’s damaged skin to caress him. _The hell’s wrong with me!?_ She let out a slight laugh and continued admiring the sleeping beauty.

Not often did she had the opportunity to study him closely. Now she realized his body was even stronger than it looked from afar. Through his tunic she could make out the firm lines that shaped his chest – utterly masculine, she thought. His abs was lean and very fit, proving that Nine was spending much of his spare time training. Sice knew that. He usually preferred fighting alone, only his spear by his side. Training with others worked fine for him, but he could make great progress especially on his own account. Suddenly, Sice asked herself how his skin would feel under her fingers. Worse yet, she even dared to imagine how **she** would look under him.

As though he had read her mind, Nine made some light noises in his sleep. Cautious, the girl stepped back on instinct. He didn’t awake, though, just shifted to a more comfortable position. Although… What position he opted for… Sice had better not seen. _Holy…!_ She watched, perplexed, as his hand fell easily on the seat of his pants. Danger. That meant danger. _This guy’s gonna be the death of me. I hope he’s not dreaming of us in that way…_ Nine smirked and began humming something incoherent. Still, Sice didn’t bulge from her place.

Three fingers tapped Queen’s shoulder.

“Oh, my! Queen, you were right.”

The dark haired girl stirred awake.

“About what?”

“Sice and Nine.”

A long pause followed up.

“Seven, that was long ago. I don’t think they still…”

“Seriously? Check this out.”

The two girls sneaked a peak at the Grim Reaper, who was fascinated by the most rebellious boy in Class Zero.

“Have you seen her?” asked Seven, “She’s right there, next to him.”

Queen clasped her mouth with a hand.

“Sweet!” she hissed in a low voice.

They chuckled together at Sice, knowing that all hard nuts naturally have soft cores.

As the oldest of the group, King knew well it was his duty to guard his companions. Silent, secluded and reserved he might have seemed to all, but not once had he refrained from helping them. During the liberation campaign, Eight found himself cornered by imperial forces. It was King who shot three bullets at them to save the younger boy. While covering the cadets of Class Second, Deuce had accidentally tripped and the fall was very painful for her. Just then, a soldier charged at her, his rifle pointed firmly at her forehead. Deuce just closed her eyes in despair, when she heard the gunshot. Everything turned to silence afterwards. Miraculously, she was still breathing. Somewhere close to her, the soldier had collapsed to the ground and blood was oozing from his neck. Deuce got up and checked her surroundings. A content smile loomed on her lips. In the middle of the street was King, puffing the gray smoke away from his Dual Pistols. He returned her the smile, adding a strong nod to it. Victory had been theirs that day.

But now… Now King was the one who needed encouragement. He leaned his jaws on his palms, while his elbows rested on his knees. It was crucially serious. This last mission was to decide the fate of Orience.

“Don’t burden yourself with such thoughts.” spoke a mild voice to him.

King turned his head to the right, where his most trusted friend, Trey, sat next to him.

“Have I been thinking out loud?” asked King.

“No. But it wouldn’t even be necessary. I can see you’re troubled. Everybody in this airship is.”

“I’m sick of fighting.” admitted the eldest boy.

Trey let out a sigh.

“I know. I’ve also grown tired of drawing my bow. Look, my gloves are completely destroyed.”

King smirked.

“Yeah, and I think I’ve nearly broken my fingers after firing my pistols so many times!”

The two stroke their fists playfully.

“We’ll survive. If we stay together like we always do, we are bound to be victorious.” said Trey.

“You’re missing out the main idea, dear friend.”

The archer gave him a puzzled glance.

“Pray tell.”

“We are not dying out there, Trey. We **are** dead.”

That huge a worry being taken off his chest, King began to ponder all the possible ways of protecting his classmates. Should he need to give his life for their safety, he’d do it with a warm heart.

**~**~**

Futile. They were lost for good.

“Kids? What are **you** doing here?”

A loud scream escaped little Rem’s lips. She pushed herself harder on Machina, as if willing to become one and the same with his body. The boy didn’t make a sound, but something moist, something warm, dribbled from his eyelashes, down his horror-painted, pale cheeks.

“This is no place for two children like you. Come out, quickly!”

Machina shot him a murderous gaze, unnatural for his age. The Supersoldier put down his rifle, then, very slowly, stretched out a hand to reach them. When he touched Machina, the child snarled menacingly at him and withdrew his head. Rem, on the contrary, accepted the man’s caress. She looked up at him, feeling a faint ray of hope shining down on her.

“Don’t be scared. My name is Faith. I won’t hurt you.”

The man had indeed pleasant features – a serene face, a sincere smile, two bright green eyes and ebony hair, like Machina’s. Despising the idea of concealing his appearance behind an imposing-looking tiger mask, like all the Militesi soldiers, Faith had opted for a different uniform. He was still protected by heavy armor from neck to toe, nonetheless.

“Come out, kids. This place will soon burn to the ground.”

Machina revealed his small teeth at him, threatening sounds coming from his throat. For a moment, Faith came to fear the boy, who was more than ready to bite and claw like an endangered animal. His muscles were strained, very anxious to release their true strength any second.

Just as Rem made an attempt to step out of the wardrobe, Machina captured her hand in an iron grasp and pulled her back.

“No!” he screamed before spilling a few tears down his cheeks, “He’s tricking us! We’re going to die!”

The girl returned to her sanctuary – Machina’s warm arms.

“Oh, please.” insisted Faith, “I promise I won’t do you harm. I wish to help you.”

Somehow he managed to reach for Rem’s brown hair and curled it nicely between his fingers. She couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

“Hurry up. We don’t have much time left.”

His conscience kept on spelling ‘no’, while his instincts pushed him forward. Machina finally agreed to trust the stranger. Rem was the first one to get out of their hiding place. The boy followed her with careful movements, his deep fear making his fingers tremble visibly. He gazed down at the dead body of a woman he did not recognize anymore as his mother. Lying lifeless on the ground, unmoving and without breathing… The Crystal had erased his memories of her.

“You can escape through here.” said Faith after opening a window.

As he did so, terrible smoke gushed into the room, covering them like a heavy layer of fog. The two children started to cough, sensing the menace. Faith called them by his side. Outside the window was Hell itself: an ocean of red flames spreading uncontrollably, annihilating everything in their wake. Militesi soldiers were rushing from house to house, checking for any possible survivors. Of course, their focus was anything but to aid them. They were meant to deliver the killing blow, had the villagers managed to save themselves from the fire. Looking at the gruesome scenery, Faith felt his heart leap in his chest. The empire he served was showing no mercy to the poor villagers. They were being decimated.

“I cannot come with you, children. But I will pray to goddess Etro that she lead you to safety. Stay together and run. Run as fast as you can.”

He kneeled before Rem.

“Be vigilant. Danger lurks behind every rock.”

Then he glanced at Machina. Never before had he seen such determination in a child’s eyes. Usually children knew no worries. They were outgoing and carefree. However, Machina was not a child anymore. No, childhood was over for him. Long over. Losing his two parents would force him to act as a mature adult. Tragic events like this could fully change a person’s life. Machina already understood that nobody would ever care for him the same way as his mother did. No more hugs, no more kisses on the cheek, no more love words. All of these were but his past. He frowned darkly. Some of his black hair covered his forehead. Underneath, two emeralds shone. It was a piercing gaze that almost made Faith freeze. The boy looked ready to take on the challenges of life and face dangers… even though he had barely turned ten, even though he was still shorter than Rem, even though his body would not be able to resist in the wilderness for too long.

“Young man,” spoke the soldier, “I’m loath to tell you this.”

Suddenly, the door of the house slammed open.

“Faith! Are you done here? This hut will burn. Get out while you can!”

Comprised by horror, Faith knew his commander was back. Should the ruthless man find out he had been responsible for the children’s escape, death would be Faith’s certain punishment. As quick as a flash, he drew a piston from his thigh holster. Recognizing the instrument which, only by the press of a button, could easily end lives, Rem began to shiver. Machina took her hand discreetly, without breaking eye contact with Faith.

“What is your name, my brave son?”

“Machina Kunagiri.” the boy answered.

Footsteps were heard outside the room and once again the voice calling for Faith. The kind soldier became nervous. He looked over his shoulder, then back at the children.

“I am to believe that, with your courage, you will accomplish countless honorable deeds. Until then, take this with you. Keep it close.”

Rem’s eyes were fully trained on the pistol that was being offered to her friend. Machina stared at it, showing neither fear nor interest.

“Do you know how to use it?”

“…I guess.”

“It’s about all I can do for you. Now go!”

“Thank you, sir.” whispered Rem as she started to climb the window.

Machina put his new pistol in the inner pocket of his coat. A small, thankful smile crept on his lips. And that was when Faith realized he had done well by saving them. These two could change the flow of destiny… someday.

“May I also know your name?” spoke the boy before exiting the room.

The soldier gave him a nod.

“Faith.”

“Faith.” repeated Machina, “I’ll remember you.” _I promise._

And he was gone, out in the scorching streets of Mi-Go, the small, worthless town, both forgotten and forsaken by the gods in heaven.

_Etro bless you, kid._

“For the Crystal’s sake, Faith! I told you to get out!”

Shocked to the bones, he turned around to face his commander, who had scarcely entered the room.

“F-Forgive me, sir. I have been checking everywhere, but there are no signs of stragglers.”

“Very well. Then let us leave this blasted place.”

It didn’t take long for the house to burn to the ground.

**~**~**

As for the others, they were waiting for their mission to begin.

Rem was the most scared among them. Of course she feared her future. Until now Machina used to be next to her at all times, in every mission. Reassuringly sending her sincere smiles, he was that inner strength that encouraged her to go on, that inner voice who whispered: ‘You will not get hurt. You are protected.’

But now? Now that he was gone? What happened to the said strength? Or the voice? He took everything with him when he left her. The joy, the hope, the courage… Rem had nothing to hold on to anymore. _Where have you gone, Machina?_ But instead of an answer, a dreadful thought flooded her mind: Sice’s harsh talk, resounding like a horrifying curse.

**~**

**“To hell with that coward, running away like Doomsday were to come!”**

**~**

The conflict grew more powerful. Rem shook her head between her palms. What if the Grim Reaper was right after all? What if Machina had really had enough of her and decided to give up on their relationship? A shiver down her spine. She was still alone, still watching the blue sky through the window. What if… What if the glass were to suddenly break? Then she could throw herself out of the airship and into the sharp waves of air, which, abiding gravity, would send her crushing downwards, hundreds of meters. She was meant to die after such a long fall. Yes, it **could** be an easy death. Better than the enemy killing you on the battlefield. Or not? _No, I simply can’t!_ she told herself through a few sour sobs. Taking her own life would be equivalent to suicide – shameful and worthy of blame – unlike dying for her country – with courage and pride. Rem didn’t want to be considered a coward, which she never was. Giving up couldn’t be an option. No matter how difficult it was, she had to proceed.

However, she desperately needed help. Nobody saw her suffering. Nobody came to talk to her. Loneliness was worse than death. She sensed she was about to cry. Unlike her classmates, who still had each other, she was all alone. _Please! Somebody… Anybody._ Without noticing, she caught a glimpse of Ace and Deuce out of her left eye. Her breath hitched instantly. The way he cradled his lover on his chest… the way Deuce kissed his neck, slowly and softy… the way they held each other’s hand... Rem didn’t want to shatter their intimacy, but they were wonderful to watch. She bit on her lip to muffle a sad whimper.

“What’s to become of us, dear Ace?”

“We’ve been together through quite a lot of trouble. We have to find a way to accomplish this mission as well.”

“What if you get hurt?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll protect you until I take my last breath.”

Tears shimmered in Rem’s eyes. To hear the two teens talk nearly broke her heart. They were very much like… Machina and her, and she reminisced silently of happier times. Throughout these many years, she and Machina hadn’t yet deepened their relationship. They were close friends and nothing more to it.

“Don’t say that, Ace!” the flutist exclaimed, “I will also protect you.”

As answer, the boy joined their lips together. Their eyes closed so that they could leave aside the cruel reality of the world. Whenever they kissed, they had their very own universe – peaceful and adorned with love. Rem asked herself what that would feel like. Breaking from this world to rejoice precious moments spent with your dearly beloved didn’t sound half bad. She didn’t envy Ace and Deuce, although she wished Machina had kissed her like that… at least once.

Soon, she couldn’t watch anymore. When Ace lay her down gently to cover her with his body, Rem had to look away. It was too much. But, instinctively, her hand grasped the silver pendant swinging left and right on her chest, the last memento of Machina. As strange as it could seem, she felt something. At that very moment, just as she was drowning in distress, a bright light shone through the silvered ‘K’. Rem let out a gasp of awe, trying her best to keep it hidden. However, there was no need for her to worry that much. She was, by no means, the least important member of Class Zero. No one would bother checking up on her. Especially Sice. As if she were invisible to them. _I shouldn’t wonder. They’ve been together so many years so far. They know each other so well… exactly like how I know Machina. Then the cadet master decides one day to transfer Machina and I into their class. No second thoughts about it._

The light emanating from the pendant gathered around her like a mystic shield. _Magic? Can it be magic?_ Wrong. This was no usual magic. It had a fading-green color and it felt good and warm on her body. Like two loving arms embracing her. But then…? Since when Machina’s pendant held such powers? One thing was certain: never before had Rem felt so protected. She smiled at the green light. One way or another, it reminded her of the White Tiger. Its energy had the same color. But she pushed the thought away. Machina and the enemy nation had nothing in common, did they?

Wishing to prove herself it could be magic, she tried casting a spell. What if she could control the light? Sadly, nothing happened after her incantation. The pendant kept sparkling for a long time, unseen by anybody but Rem, sending her strong feelings of hope. It was going to be alright. No harm would befall her. She closed her eyes, praying for an easy sleep. Soon, somewhere safe within her heart, the face of the boy she loved took shape. A beautiful dream. He would never leave her. He would give her all his care. They were finally united, happy and bereft of worries, without knowing the fear of death. And the green light did not extinguish. _Thank you, Machina. I knew you didn’t abandon me._

**~**~**

His grip was so tight, she was afraid she’d hear her bones cracking. She knew not where they were heading to. They just ran – as they had been told – away from the burning village, away from their past. She let the boy lead the way. He himself had no clue which the safest path was. Only the instincts could be trusted now.

“Don’t let go of my hand, Rem.”

They dashed through the streets that screamed death, past collapsing buildings and then, straight into the unknown. Their heavy breaths mingled and their feet felt like jelly. Sweat ran down their skin, while their clothes had been turned into shredded pieces. Behind them, Mi-Go was an ardent graveyard, wrapped in smoke and cries of panic. When Machina looked over his shoulder, the village nearly roared at him to run for dear life. He helped Rem climb over a fence and he followed suit, but before he knew, they both fell to the ground. The burnt wood had broken under their weight. Rem groaned loudly as a tremor of pain shot through her chest. Machina instantly gathered her in his arms.

“You’re hurt?”

“…Not that bad.”

She took a moment to relish the warmth of his embrace.

“I hate to tell you this,” Machina began, “but we can’t take a break yet.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that. Are we still in the village?”

“On the outskirts, yes. We have to get as far as possible.”

They nodded at each other. Then, standing up, they ran towards the orange twilight, their hands intertwined all the time.

After what seemed like a terrible eternity, Rem finally gave in.

“Please slow down! I need… need to…”

The two children stopped under an old oak tree, both of them exhausted. The little that was left of their strength threatened to slip further and further away.

“Are you alright?” asked the boy when he finally managed to catch his breath.

Little Rem hugged the oak’s stem. Her eyes closed as she did so. _I’m done for. Oh, I can’t take it… anymore._ They still had quite a way to travel until the nearest town. Wilderness was their only host for now. She coughed painfully, causing Machina’s eyes to widen in fear. That was not the ordinary cough he heard. A long time ago, there had been rumors about Rem, saying she was ill, having a rare disease with no possible cure. Suddenly, all he could wish for was to touch his friend, to comfort her and make her feel safe.

“Rem?”

She ended her cough with a groan.

“Sorry. It’s because I’ve run too fast.”

She stepped backwards to face him. He had his arms wrapped around her as their eyes met. He pressed their bodies together and Rem was taken aback by his gesture. However, she didn’t fight to break free. She was used with Machina’s hugs. They were soft and warm… Once. As for now, Rem felt something strange about his hands. Fearful, she studied them.

“What’s happened to you? What it this?”

His skin was painted red, full of blisters. He pulled back slightly.

“Ah, this? I think I’ve burnt myself.”

The two children had escaped Hell, which left their cheeks grayish. Machina was the one who had suffered serious damage. While motioning Rem which way to go, he had neglected his own safety. They had run through a burning labyrinth of streets, fire stinging their skin. The smoke had almost been fatal to them, especially to Rem, whose lungs had an unknown, incurable affection. To lead her out of that inferno, Machina had nearly given his life.

“You’re badly burnt, Machina.” said the little girl.

She tried checking his arms on both sides, only to hear the boy’s cry of pain when he was touched. His arms, as well as his upper chest were an agonizing view.

“Forgive me!” she winced.

Machina just shook his head.

“It’s alright, Rem. It doesn’t matter.” _It doesn’t matter what happens to me._

They sat down at the base of the oak tree. It was grandiose, somehow symbolizing life itself – with many, thick branches towering towards the infinite sky and others lowering to the ground. Under it the children felt safe, as if its wood could protect them. Twilight faded in a palette of bright colors, giving way to dusk. It fell slowly upon Orience, adorning it with mystery and silence. However, as soothing as evening was, the children were painfully aware of what lay beyond it – the ever dark night. If it were to find them lost amidst the unknown…

“Machina,” spoke the girl, “the sunset is beautiful.”

A few more sunrays had yet to disappear yonder the hills.

“It is.” he answered as he sensed something moist on his skin.

Rem brought her knees up to brace herself.

“You know… I’m… scared.”

Then, she noticed **his** sadness. Not only was he hurt, but he had also suffered an emotional blow as well, had the burn not been enough.

“Hold up a sec. You’re crying.”

Ignoring those offensive words, Machina smirked at her.

“I’m a little scared too.” he admitted, “Where should we go? What should we do? I can’t find any answer!”

Machina’s chin fell on his chest, while Rem held his arm carefully, so as not to touch the red spots on his skin. She reached for his eyelashes to wipe some small tears.

“Don’t cry, Machina. We’ll… We’ll figure something out.”

“We have to find a place to stay the night. Or the beasts will have us for dinner.”

She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, dear! Then we had better…”

“Right. Let’s not waste time.”

Even though it brought him pain, the boy moved his hand to caress her cheek. No, his suffering did not matter. Rem needed protection. Rem needed somebody strong, not a petty dreamer. He **had** to stay strong. They smiled to each other and got up on their feet. Machina brushed his friend’s hair with delicate movements.

“Don’t be afraid. I’ll always be with you.”

He embraced her deeply under the oak tree. He also shook his head to rid himself of salty tears. Seeking comfort in each other’s arms, the two children cried silently. Rem was afraid to go on, while Machina feared he would not be able to take care of themselves. Somewhere in the distance, Mi-Go was still on fire, still being destroyed and eventually turned to ash. Only black smoke could be seen emanating from its wreck.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” suddenly spoke a malevolent voice.

The gods could not foresee this. At least not that day. For fate brought another challenge. A critical one.

“If they’re not two Vermilion Birds! What are you doing out here? Has mommy flown away already, leaving you behind, unprotected?”

Rem staggered backwards, and with a sharp cry she hid herself behind her friend. A Militesi soldier had emerged out of nowhere, following their trail! Now he was closing in on them. Too late to flee. He could easily shoot them. Soon, he was dangerously near. Machina stared the enemy right in the face, quickly weighing his options. Fighting him one-on-one was obviously out of the question. The man wore the imperial uniform and even carried an assault rifle. Before he could fire it, though, Machina had his pistol drawn with two swift motions, pointing it forwards.

“Ahahaha! Think I’ll fall for that, you little rat?”

Laughing at the child’s temper, the soldier nonchalantly recharged his rifle, the metallic sounds making Rem tremble. Her heart was in a frenzy and she was on the verge of tears. But Machina didn’t stir. Nor did he blink. Theoretically it was simple. He just had to press the bloody button and the enemy would collapse dead the next second. At first, his conscience shouted out loud that he was too kind-hearted to end somebody’s life. Then, thinking the situation again, Machina realized he would not turn into a murderer. No, he would simply defend himself from a mortal menace.

“Where’d you get that toy pistol, punk?” asked the Imperial Trooper, “Choosing this place as your playing ground is the biggest mistake you’ve ever made.” The boy frowned at him and squeezed his fingers on the trigger. Just as the soldier straightened his rifle, a gunshot filled the air. A gunshot filled with rage. As silence returned to nature shortly after, Rem held tight on Machina. Some thin sobs escaped her lips. She heard his breath, ragged, raspy. Then she felt his hand covering hers with a light squeeze.

“I’ll protect you. Always.”

Brave words. Brave deed. He had saved themselves. His right arm was still stretched out, with the pistol steaming in his grasp. Before them lay the corpse of the Militesi soldier who had threatened to kill them. How the tables had turned! In the end, he was the one defeated. By a child. A child whom he had underestimated. A **wonder** child, more exactly.

“We can go now.” he whispered.

He holstered his gun and turned to face his companion. She was horrified and could not regain her peace. She watched a man die. She witnessed Machina’s first kill. **First** kill! Etro only knew how many would follow up!

~One hour later~

Evening fell upon Rubrum, sending dark shadows all over. A yellow moon ruled the summer sky and stars were beginning to glitter.

With no thought of giving up, Machina was still leading Rem onward. The two ran, holding hands and leaning against each other from time to time. Infinite was the green grove. A big forest could be seen in the distance. Lost. They were truly lost. Worse yet, everything around them was steadily darkening.

“Machina, I can’t go on…” whimpered Rem.

She hastily clutched the place where her heart would be and even held her breath. The boy kept her safe in his arms. They were both panting heavily when Rem started to cough so painfully, as though her lungs were being shattered.

“Take it easy, take it easy.” pleaded Machina, running his fingers up and down her back.

“But it hurts!”

“Okay, that’s it! No more running.”

They walked aimlessly, looking left and right from time to time. Their feet came to ache eventually. Rem nearly collapsed twice, but Machina’s protective grip on her hand prevented her from getting hurt. However, the boy was losing his own strength too. A few more steps and he breathed out, exhausted from the effort he was being forced to make. His burnt skin began to sting. He had the impression he wanted to scratch it, but he quickly changed his mind. That would have been stupid! The wounds had yet to heal. His sight blurred, changing into various shadows which made him feel dizzy. All he knew was that he needed to find shelter. He needed to keep Rem safe. He needed… Oh, Etro, what was it? He needed his life back!

“Machina, I’m hungry.” said his companion in a quivering, weak voice.

She had long been hungry. Now, after countless trials of avoiding the subject, she couldn’t hide it anymore. Her body was desperate. How was it supposed to last if it were out of energy?

“I’m hungry too.” admitted Machina as he clutched his stomach.

They managed another step together. Perhaps that one was the most grievous in their whole life. And the nightmare came true. With a soft moan, the girl let her weight fully on Machina, unable to rely on her feet anymore.

“Rem! Stay with me!”

She was powerless to do so. Slowly, she slid lower.

“…So cold.”

Sensing her slipping out of his grip, the boy kneeled down, persuading her to rest for a while on his chest.

“It’s alright. We’ll be fine. Rem, just look at me!”

Ready to give into unconsciousness, she remained dreadfully silent. Pushing away the desire to cry and fearing the worst that could befall her, Machina tightened their embrace and gazed up at the starry sky as if asking for divine help.

“Please don’t leave me! I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to live without you. I’ve never had a better friend!”

The moon shone sadly above them. The wind blew and the nearby forest shivered under its icy breath. Rem gathered what was left of her last wave of strength and found Machina’s unhurt hand. Trustingly, she caressed it.

“Let’s rest for a while, dear Machina.”

He shuddered. No! That meant giving up, whereas he wanted to struggle for survival. _However, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to forget about all._ Yes, a small break would do. He nodded and let his body sink into numbness.

One minute. The boy closed his eyes, tired of fighting against his fate.

Five minutes. Reality dissolved bit by bit into fantasy, as his thoughts became incoherent.

Ten minutes. Neither of them could feel anything anymore. Night covered them under its giant, black wing.

He woke up with the image of a clear, navy sky. Then, he heard a horrifying sound, which was almost too easy to recognize – the roar of a savage behemoth, most probably searching for food. His blood froze and, ironically, he was happy he no longer felt numb. But when a massive stomp-like sound echoed through the forest, Machina knew those were the paws of the beast. He was back into the real world.

“Rem! Wake up, Rem! There’s no time!”

She answered his call with a moan, but she did awake.

“What is…?”

“We have to run away!”

Machina helped her stand again on her feet. She stumbled a little. No sooner had they started to run than the large behemoth made its way past the trees. Its yellow eyes scanned the open plain, spotting the two children. It leapt after them and in a heartbeat, it was dreadfully close.

“Run, Rem!”

Machina pulled her as hard as he could, but they were simply no match for the behemoth’s speed. They heard it roaring behind them. The hungry sounds it made gnawed at their hearts.

“Aaahh! We’re done for!” she screamed.

Determined to defy his destiny as always, Machina drew his pistol.

“Not yet!”

He turned around to meet the voracious beast. Besides its huge built, it also had two white, sharp horns. While aiming at its chest, Machina frowned and clenched his jaws. Rem looked over her shoulder.

“Watch out!”

The boy pulled the trigger, but the bullet didn’t reach the beast’s weakness. Agile and fast, it dodged. Furious, Machina snarled between his teeth and kept firing at it, without a chance to strike. _Just don’t move!_ The behemoth was scared by the gunfire, but it didn’t give up on its prey. As Machina tried his best to shoot it, the beast charged at him with its head held down, its horns piercing forward.

“Not good…” mumbled the boy when he realized he was suddenly out of ammo. _I shouldn’t have wasted those bullets!_

He pressed the bloody button over **and over** again. The result remained the same – only the sound of a good-for-nothing pistol. And the behemoth almost had him in its horns! _Oh, someone save my name!_

“Machina, fall back!”

Powerful flames gathered out of thin air to capture the behemoth in a burning cage. The savage animal groaned as it was caught. The fire spread quickly, burning it alive. From where she stood, Rem’s eyes widened at the scene. Machina crawled away as he watched the behemoth roast in flames. It had managed to evade his shots, but now it was helpless to save itself. When the unbearable heat reached its muzzle, the behemoth let out a deafening roar… then it collapsed to the ground, still frenzied, but soon it didn’t make another move.

“Wha- What was that!?” cried Machina.

“Just me saving your sorry butt.” answered a familiar voice.

“Huh?”

He got up to look his ‘savior’ in the eye. Revelation time!

“Izana!?”

“Yeah. Been tryin’ to reach you all day.”

The older boy, who had recently turned fourteen, was nobody else but Machina’s brother. He had learnt to cast a decent spell or two those past years. His favorites were the fire and lightning elements. He smiled at the other children, overwhelmed by joy. If only they knew how desperate he himself had been when the village was set alight! But because he could still remember Machina and Rem, he didn’t lose hope. He kept running, searching for his lost brother. At last, they were reunited! Rem walked near the two and before they knew, they were hugging each other, happy tears washing their cheeks, soft laughs escaping into the night.

“Oh, Izana! I’m so happy you made it out alive!”

“Excuse me? Think I’d let such a beautiful girl with somebody as clumsy as Machina?”

The girl could but blush, whilst the other boy snapped playfully:

“Hey, watch it!”

Izana was ironic, of course. But then he saw the pistol still in his brother’s unexperienced hand. His eyes darkened at the thought Machina had been fighting hard to survive. His lips parted to release a sad sigh.

“Where did you get that?” he asked.

“…I found it on the street, as we were escaping Mi-Go.”

Rem raised her hand to correct him.

“Actually-”

But she stopped, smirking. If Machina wanted to keep it secret that soldier Faith gave him the gun, why should she be the one to divulge it?

“Actually I was also looking for you.” continued Izana, “I know where we can go. You’re quite brave, you two, by the way. To have reached so far without any help.”

The girl gave Machina a small hug.

“It is he whom I ought to say ‘thank you’. I couldn’t have escaped without him.

“Then congratulations, little brother. Though I must warn you, that’s a dangerous killing machine you have there.”

He pointed at the pistol.

“You’re too young to use such a thing. Give it to me. One day you may fight, but I figure you’ve had enough for today.”

The truth indeed. Machina’s heart shivered at the thought of using the gun again. Izana took it and weighted it on his hand.

“Wow. It’s not every day you find a good weapon.”

“Milites specialize in a vast range of weapons.” said Rem.

Izana nodded as he recognized the White Tiger emblem carved on the handle.

“That I see. It must have belonged to a high ranked soldier.”

Machina bit on his lip.

“Does it really matter? It’s out of ammo.”

“Never mind. This thing stays with me anyway. Like I said, I am glad you were able to protect yourself, little brother, but how about you enjoy your childhood first?”

Childhood? **What** childhood? For Machina it ended on that day, after his mother was cold-bloodedly killed and his house burnt to the ground.

“Now what?” he asked.

“We must get to Corsi.” said the older boy, “That’s where we’ll be able to rest.”

“Corsi? Is that a town?”

“Yeah. A fifteen minute walk from here.”

Izana embraced the two children as they began their journey together.

“Come on.” he encouraged them, “The worst part is gone. We’re almost there.”

Through the sable night they traveled – starved, tired and frozen with fear. The future waited ahead.

~After a short while~

 **‘House of Hope for Young Phoenixes’** read the metal board in front of the old building. Rem studied it, unable to understand why Machina’s brother had brought them there. It was the asylum of Corsi, a wonderful town located in the heart of Rubrum.

“Here we are, finally.” said Izana.

He leaned on the board, gasping for breath. The street was dark, illuminated only by small lanterns. Not a soul walked outside. They were alone – three unhappy kids.

“What is this place?”

“Kind people live here. They will help us.”

“You mean it’s an orphanage?” asked Machina.

He was also shaking, the cold air eating away at his bones.

“Yes. Nothing like our good home, but we will be safe here.”

“An orphanage!?” shrieked Rem.

“It’s the only thing I could think of.” said Izana, “We need somebody to care for us, right?”

They climbed the big stairs, then Izana knocked at the wooden door.

No answer.

Who would have thought three children would arrive out of nowhere at such a late hour? Discouraged, Izana knocked harder, until his knuckles hurt. Machina joined him and Rem covered her face with her palms, ready to cry.

“Please. Somebody help us! Please help us!”

They stayed like that for other two or three minutes. Just as they thought their efforts had been in vain, a light suddenly blinked on the third floor.

~Later, that night~

“Machina, I can’t sleep.”

He turned to the left to face her. He hadn’t fallen asleep either. A small table stood between his bed and hers. The room was quite narrow and had only one window. Rem was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” she murmured as if speaking for herself, “I can still see Mi-Go burning… can still hear people screaming… There’s too much death. It won’t let me find my peace.”

Machina froze while he gazed at her, listening to the grave words.

“Every time I close my eyes I remember that kind man who spared our lives. Can you imagine… how many times… we could have died today?”

She didn’t oppose her weakness, letting the crying spams take over her body. Scared? No, she wasn’t scared. Sad? No, usually sadness didn’t last so long. She was truly desperate. Machina needed no invitation to jump out of his bed and sit next to her. Rem accepted him immediately, a small smile contouring her lips.

“Yes, it was a hellish of a day. But we **did** manage to survive. That’s what matters.”

He caressed her cheek.

“Here we are, both of us slightly injured, but **alive**. And we still have a future.” 

Rem made some space for him and for the first time, they cuddled together in the same bed. Although they were both pained, unseen waves of energy were being exchanged between them. And suddenly, Rem didn’t cry anymore. No. Machina wiped her tears gently. She wrapped her arms around him. 

“Stay with me. Please.”

“At all times, Rem. I’ll be right here.”

He closed his eyes to dream of harmony. His hands ran up and down Rem’s back, keeping her close, keeping her protected, like he had promised. No longer could he remember her family. He was not at home, surrounded by the people he loved most, but somewhere distant, never to return to Mi-Go again. Never to run carelessly on its dusty, old streets. All he knew was that Rem loved him… one way or another. He said nothing as he cradled her to sleep. But his tender touch expressed more than words ever could. Their foreheads touched and they felt each other’s warm breath, caressing the other’s cheek. The room was dark, yet slim moon rays crept through the window. Machina smiled to himself. _A little rest might go a long way._ His fingers stroke Rem’s hair as he began to sing some lyrics in her ear. It was the least he could do, the final solution to brighten her face.

_Lay down your head_

_And I’ll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years_

_Of loo-li lai-ley._

Rem’s eyes fluttered open. The singer’s voice was childish, soft and thin, but not at all off-tune. Out of instinct, she leaned into his embrace as much as she could, hiding herself in the curve of his neck. She recognized the song. They had learnt it together in kindergarten.

_And I’ll sing you to sleep,_

_And I’ll sing you tomorrow,_

_Bless you with love_

_For the road that you go._

Bless her with love? Yes, that was her greatest desire. That was what she needed most in this hour of unbearable gloom. She touched his hand, then grasped his fingers. And in spite of his young, ripe age, Machina felt something. Something new which frightened him at first. But he smiled at his friend, knowing she was his cherished treasure, his greatest strength and greatest weakness.  

“Go on.” she urged him in a hushed tone, “I like it.”

He sighed.

“I’m sorry. This is the only part I remember.”

“Oh… You sing pretty well.”

“Thanks.”

They nested deeper under the blanket to keep themselves warm.

“…Could you…?”

“Yes?”

“Keep singing, Machina. Just this first stanza. Please.”

He chuckled at her innocence.

“Sure.”

_Loo-li lai-ley…_

_Lay down your head…_

_Loo-li lai-ley…_

_Bless you with love…_

And so he sang to her, until his eyelids closed, until sleep caught him in its spells. Before giving in, miraculously, he placed a soft kiss on her temple. A kiss of gratitude, a kiss of tenderness. Neither did she feel it nor hear it, but Machina held her close and tight as she slept peacefully.

“Rem, I promise I will marry you when we grow up. This way we’ll be together forever.”

Destiny’s light had shone on the two children that night.

**~**~**

“Your mission is to assault Gewehr Base and occupy the facility. Colonel Faith has been spotted inside. You are to put an end to his do-or-die resistance against the Dominion. Dismissed.”

The door of the airship flung open, bringing the cold winter air inside.

“That’s our cue. Let’s go!”

Queen’s voice was so loud that it managed to snap Rem out of her dreams. She had fallen asleep and meanwhile, the green light framing her body disappeared. Once again she felt helpless and vulnerable. Everything was shifting around her. No longer could she see little Machina embracing her with his burnt hands. No longer could she see the asylum of Corsi. She was back to present time.

Trey brandished his bow, asking for a new pair of gloves, since his were ruined. Eight agreed to lend him one. Queen stood up and sharpened her long sword. It was now or never! Beside her teleported Ace, readying his cards, especially the Thunder spell. He knew well Militesi soldiers were weak against it. Deuce tuned up her flute and followed them without comment, while King made sure he had enough ammo for the following fight. Seven was the one to find Rem still unprepared.

“I figure you’re not feeling alright, but we have no choice. It’s time, Rem. We already are on enemy territory.”

“Yes, Seven!” she answered quickly, as if a flash of lightning had struck her.

She looked ahead: twelve young people, carrying all sort of magical weapons exited the airship to set foot on the battlefield with pride. She had to join them whether she liked it or not. _That’s right. I have to fight now. Great, but with what?_ Wielding magic used to be her most admired talent, yet for the time being, hardly could she remember the incantation of Fire or Blizzard. The severe depression was madly pushing itself on her sensitive heart. She summoned her Twin Daggers, nonetheless. If she could not fight, at least she could defend herself. Sice had made it clear to her that she couldn’t care less of what would befall her. The very core of horror was indeed black.

“Come along, Remski. Don’t be afraid, Cinquey will watch your back.”

Oh, what a gentle soul! A slim light creeping through the darkness of solitude! Class Zero’s fifth member was there for her. There was still hope. A friendly hand pat her back to comfort her. A hopeless smile loomed on the sad girl’s lips.

“Thank you, Cinque. I will do my best.”

She tried to pull herself together, knowing that war did not wait for those who remained behind.    

 

* * *

_Expergiscimini!_

_Bellatores Rubri, principium finis venit!_

_~_

_Awaken!_

_Warriors of Rubrum, the time of the end is coming!_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **Author's note: Thank you for the long wait. I hope it was worth it.**   
>  __  
>  **Spoiler: The next chapter will focus on the fall of Milites. The war has begun!**   
> 


	3. The Last White Tiger l'Cie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter:_  
>  How much longer was she meant to endure that Hell on Earth?  
> Explosions… Gunfire… Screams…  
> …that Hell on Earth…
> 
> The Hymn of Rubrum always encouraged soldiers to 'hurry', to 'fight'. Up to what end? Rem asked herself. It was all out of control. Milites and Rubrum were one and the same wretched countries, ever seeking victory after victory, soon to accomplish world domination. As much as it felt marvelous to fight in the name of her nation and seize resounding glory, Rem began to understand nonetheless the truth beneath the rose, shaping neat and clear in her mind.
> 
> Power can be a curse. Mess with it, make abuse of it, and it will eventually turn full force against you. Bear immense power and one day it will consume you without your notice. L'Cie are tremendously strong creatures, who still face death if they fail. There is a curse for each of us, humans and l'Cie alike.

His hands… Those feeble hands of a blameful traitor. They were squeezed in tight, violent fists.

His eyes… Those faint glimmers which never knew before to lie. Never. Until his encounter with Qun'mi, the Secundus White Tiger l'Cie.

On that night, his eyes sparkled at the thought he'd find what he had been seeking. They opened wide and large, taking in the form of the silhouette who struggled in vain to break free from stone. A scared gasped left the young man. Could it be the enemy!? He recognized her military uniform along with the imposing iron mask keeping her identity secret. The l'Cie did not stir. Barely did she raise her head to see him better. Her right arm had been caught in solid stone and she had no chance of escaping. Could a l'Cie truly be dying? Yes, only if they failed to complete their focus. Qun'mi, in this case, had given it up.

"I know your voice." she said as she sensed his presence.

He had the advantage now. A minimal effort would be to summon his rapiers and finish her off. Thus, he could even rid his country of one menace, while also putting an end to her pitiful suffering.

"Vermilion bird." she spoke again, more weakened.

During a past battle they had met at Akademia, confronting for the first time. She had easily crushed his guard and almost killed him. However, she proved reluctant of delivering the fatal blow. His life had been spared. Feeling he owned it up to Qun'mi, the young man sought a way to release her, but the she humbly declined the offer.

"The White Tiger is seeking its next l'Cie…" _I will cease to exist, eventually. Hah! This sucks._ "Take over my focus." _At least do something to avenge my demise. This really sucks!_

Although he feared the consequences, a new purpose was lit within his mind. Set had been his path. All that was left was for him to step on it.

"I want a strong body that fears nothing. I want the power to protect others. The power to protect–"

 **Her**. His precious treasure. He'd give anything, no matter what. In a heartbeat.

"The l'Cie emblem is the proof that you've been chosen." Qun'mi reminded him, "Are you sure you wanna become a White Tiger l'Cie?" _You will never be able to change that._

He… He did not delay to reply.

"Yeah. More than anything."

The glistening stars on the evening sky screamed 'No!', but still, he reached out his hand for Qun'mi's. His heart beat thunderously, like a tempest, constantly signalizing a capital mistake. Dreadful danger.

"Fine." was the last word ever spelled by the White Tiger l'Cie.

With a surge of strength, Qun'mi cast a spell. The lands darkened. Nature itself shivered in fear at the sight of Qun'mi's potential. As for the young man, he watched, captivated, how a blinding, green light emerged from the hand of the one who was once his enemy. Like in a trance, he longed to see more, to feel more. He closed the distance between the two of them. Mesmerized, he dared to touch the sphere of light. His voice sounded low, husky:

"Grant me…"

Qun'mi nodded her head, while a wicked smile was looming on her lips, unseen underneath the mask.

"…the power of a l'Cie!"

With a sharp cry, he seized that which he craved most, whilst Qun'mi fell limp next to him. The light formed a strong aura around his body and instantly merged with his bloodstream. Oh, this was it! He could feel it! Traitorous were his hands, but also brimming with fresh strength. Nevertheless, a great price he had to pay… Suddenly, his flesh seemed to turn into ice. His human warmth was fading bit by bit, never to return again. Now he became a magnificent warrior, Servant of the Crystal. His fate had been sealed: fulfill his given focus or suffer unbearable torment beyond death.

Heavens above frowned at him.

Qun'mi was long dead. Another guardian was about to rise in her place. Overwhelmed by the amount of energy comprising him, he rested a knee on the ground. His placed his forehead on the other knee, as if bowing down to the high gods who had just offered him this blessing… **or curse**!? His eyes closed, relishing the new power flowing within him. Was it… really what his heart most desired? What he had been dreaming of day and night? His humanity – his still intact conscience – wanted to scream out loud at the committed deed.

But, oh! Too late it was for weeping, for agonizing over the past. His fists felt like iron when he clenched them. No! **Everything** felt like iron! From head to toe he sensed something was wrong. On shaky legs he rose to his grandiose posture. Wilderness stretched yonder hills and valleys, past mountain cliffs and dangerous precipices. Ghostly floated down the night upon the world.

"I… am a l'Cie."

He gracefully spun around, sending his **white** cloak flying in the cool air. Yes, from now on he would wear white.

His hands reached for Qun'mi's fallen mask, the only remnant of her existence. It looked like the head of a tiger, both terrifying and beautiful. The young man stood still to ponder. Could he hide himself – his feelings, his weakness, his humanity – underneath that imposing 'shield'? The moment he'd do that, his time as a mere mortal would be over. He'd lose anything. His identity too. _Name? What worthless value could a name hold? I am… but a l'Cie. I want for nothing now._

His fingers began to shiver as the flash of a cherished memory took shape in his mind. It was foggy, blurry, like a great secret which needed to be sacredly kept. He recognized the face of a young woman. His mother? No. His mother had long been dead. He could not remember her anymore. The silhouette was dressed in a military uniform, a crimson cape waving its way down her narrow shoulders. Her hair was light brown, her face was happiness itself in its purest form… An angel? **His** guarding angel. His only hope left in the world of the living.

'Stay with me. Please.' – she spoke.

She sounded like crying. Her voice trembled. She was burdened.

A soft groan left the warrior's throat. The human inside him wished to cry and he suddenly found himself whispering back to the shadowy figure:

"At all times, Rem. I'll be right here."

Then he knew: it was worth sacrificing himself to assure her safety.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me." he went on saying, detecting an awkward déjà vu.

Was this the first time he spelled the words? The first time!? He somehow thought of a child… a child with woeful burn marks on his hands embracing a girl whose eyes were in tears. Strange… He could barely remember.

In the distance, the waves of the sea lapped on the shore. Returning. Retreating. Like a waltz. A melancholic dance.

With a tired sigh, he took a last glance at the heavy mask. _To be or not to be? The price of freedom is steep._ Eventually, he donned it. It certainly hid him from the world. But… would it really bother him? Nobody would be interested to see his true face. No one dared to confront a l'Cie. He was a monster in the making. A white light shone as the mask covered him, changing him forever. Gone was his peace. His conscience was struggling to stay alive. Erratically it screamed at him, calling him by his left-to-oblivion name:

_Machina, HOW DID IT COME TO THIS!?_

 

**~**~**

 

Winter never left Milites, but kept on covering it with heavy snow and stinging frosts. Fighting on enemy territory was apparently more difficult than Rubrum had anticipated. In their country ruled only three seasons, and therefore they were not used to marching mile after mile through the frozen Militesi lands. Why the hostile weather conditions were permanent here would always remain a mystery.

Even though it seemed the flow of battle had turned in the empire's favor, Azurr had fallen precisely at the same time with the stroke of midnight. The general protecting the city had no other choice but surrender when Nine had swung his spear in his direction, pointing the sharp lance tip at him. But for Queen stopping the angered spearman, the general would have become a casualty.

* * *

**"** **You want a piece of this, yo?"**

**"…** **Blasted Red Demons!"**

 **"** **What was that? How did you call us? Hey, yo!"**

 **"** **Nine! Our orders were to capture Azurr without annihilating the general. He is to be taken into the dominion's custody."**

 **"** **Wow. Queen, you really are smart. No wonder you wear glasses."**

* * *

Thus, Rubrum had gained control over the whole district. The flag of the Vermilion Bird was now floating in the cold air, slim pieces of white ice covering it. Over was operation 'The Climatic Clash At Azurr', won by the Dominion of Rubrum… and of course, by Nine's giant spear. Furthermore, the cadets' voices lifted in prayer at the end of this battle, pleading the high gods to have mercy on the lost souls of the fallen casualties. Even though forgotten, the dead had been praised for, given a final homage.

So far, Rubrum had conquered much of its enemy's territory. Cetme, Azurr and The West Nesher were no longer part of the Militesi Empire. Only one more military base was still deploying soldiers, in a hopeless attempt to counter Rubrum's offense – Gewehr, situated far away from the imperial capital, by the ghostly sea shores. Sensing the menace, Central Command had issued Class Zero to head there at once and vanquish the enemy resistance. Time was running out for Milites.

"Sir! The Red Demons have been spotted near Azurr. Our officers tell us they have departed to East Nesher!"

The worried tone of the colonel's voice did not bother him. No. He just stood there, in the middle of the grand staircase, gazing at the distant snow as if a spell had taken over his whole being.

"Sir? Orders, sir."

General Qator could not answer. His empire was smoke and ash. He watched the smallest building collapsing. He watched the sky darkening, polluted by explosions. The countrymen were screaming in fear, fleeing to whatever safety there was for them. Many of them were falling to the ground, never to rise again. How did he allow this to happen? He was Qator, the general who had nearly destroyed Rubrum years ago. Now Rubrum was destroying him. And he was afraid to admit he had got weaker.

"Our forces have been defeated in the battle for dominating Azurr," continued the colonel, "But we might still have a chance. Shall I–"

"Inform Faith that support is on its way." said general Qator sharply, "Request immediate backup for Gewehr Base!"

Then he closed his eyes to ponder.

"Don't you know, colonel, how they call me?"

His white mantle swung gently in the air as he turned to the other man. Raising his gloved hands as if glorifying all of Milites, he stated:

"I am Qator, The Unscathed."

A low bow was given to him.

"The sun will set with our victory, sir."

"Hmm… Very well. Dismissed."

He climbed down the stairs, a cool shiver running down his spine. Their last battle… or the enemy's…? No, it will not end with their demise. They will live to fight another day. If Rubrum dared to even imagine he'd surrender, they were badly mistaken. Going on without fear of death was what truly made a citizen of Milites. If he really needed to sacrifice the whole army to secure his empire, he would not give it any second thought.

There was a group of ten Supersoldiers waiting for him. They held their backs straight in the ever solemn pose as they saluted their higher-up. He answered politely before issuing them:

"Back to your posts. We must not let Gewehr Base fall. Activate the Crystal Jammer at once!"

Alerted, the soldiers spread in all directions for they had an order to follow.

"It might be our only chance to counterattack the red demons." said Qator to himself in a low voice.

Once again he secluded himself from reality, brooding over the empire's minimal chances to withstand the siege. Suddenly, he got distracted, listening to some nearby chatter. The voices sounded somehow impressed by the subject of the discussion and reluctant to keep up the conversation at the same time… as if they feared it.

"…You sure you saw right?"

"My sight is still in optimal conditions, yes."

"Where did you see him?" asked another soldier, joining the first two.

"Was it in… Lorica? Gee, I don't know, man. But I'm telling you there's no mistake about it."

"And then? If he's a White Tiger l'Cie, why's he hiding? Shouldn't he be here, defending the Peristylium?"

Their talk changed into a whispered gossip.

"You're never sure when a l'Cie is about to show up. Don't ask me."

"Yeah, although the long wait is worth. The moment they arrive, the enemy is wiped out in the blink of an eye. L'Cie are superb fighters. Too bad we forget those who die before us, but I'm positive that all l'Cie fought as bravely as the latter. I hear there's a new one, due to appear any minute now."

"The one you saw in Lorica?"

"Uh-huh. There was something particular at him, something completely strange. When I set my eyes on him, he was on his knees, on the edge of the Black Tortoise Crevasse. He looked in pretty bad shape to me. Weakened, sort of."

"Oy! You serious?"

General Qator was heading towards them. He found the situation too suspicious to go unchecked.

"I believe I have given you an order?" he asked solemnly.

They left silently, divided in two rows. Qator kept watching them until a one of a kind soldier came into his view. Just by glaring at his slow walk, at his arms marching forth and backwards, and most importantly at his unique helmet, Qator was certain his champion had arrived. The warrior stood out amidst any other Militesi citizen. He wore an impeccable white military uniform and a battle cape was knotted around his neck to shield him from danger, covering his broad shoulders and nearly touching the ground, swaying slightly with the movement of his hips. He did not seem to be in a hurry. The severe crisis Milites was stuck in did not alarm him at all. He simply made his way through the confused soldiers who had bad-mouthed him. They fell back as he passed by them, making as much room as possible for him. Humbled, one of them even bowed his head.

"Is that the new l'Cie?" asked somebody in a low voice.

"I heard he came out of nowhere."

"He's here. Our guardian is here!"

"We couldn't know what his focus is."

"It doesn't matter. He'll protect us. Look at him: he's dressed in white from head to toe. He's a White Tiger l'Cie and we are his sworn nation to fight for."

Of course he heard. All of his five senses had tremendously been intensified the day he became Servant of the Crystal.

"Is something wrong?" asked Qator as soon as the l'Cie was close enough to him.

"…No." came a delayed answer.

His mild tone betrayed his fearful allure. Might he have been the mightiest warrior of the empire, but underneath the savage tiger on his mask, with sharp fangs that were ready to bite, a much gentler face was overcome by grief…

"Are you bothered by it?"

Anxious, Qator glanced over his shoulder, his sharp eyes focused to examine the slightest convulsion of muscles the l'Cie would have. He had not met him before, and because he was General, knowing his men was part of the job.

"Not really." replied the l'Cie without care.

Wearing his heart on his sleeve was no longer typical for him. His past did not matter anymore. The future was uncertain, the outcome was hanging in balance. No time left for feelings. No time left for mistakes.

"This will be the last battle Milites will ever see." said Qator as he turned to his champion.

The young man did not look at him, but the General demanded him to do so. Then he felt it. The warrior was different from other l'Cie. Besides unearthly power and skill, there were other traits floating around his body like a translucent aura. Something that others never had. Qator wished to find out what could it be that almost made him seem human. It was impossible. L'Cie lose their humanity once they receive their emblem, in exchange for untold strength and speed. But the one who stood before him pulsed with life, with human feelings, proving him wrong, defying all other former l'Cie.

"The Crystals erase our memories of the dead." spoke the General, "History records their names and appearance for that matter so they wouldn't be entirely lost."

He took a step forward. Cautious, the young man did not stir, keeping his straight pose.

"You are hardly the first l'Cie I meet. Before you, many died while serving the White Tiger. Many fulfilled their focus and departed from our world. There are pages of very old Servants, written hundreds of years ago. The most recent remind us of Nimbus and Qun'mi. Judging by your looks, she was the one who named you l'Cie in her stead, as you are wearing her helmet."

"I wouldn't remember her passing the power onto me, sir. All I know is that I must defend the capital, for the end is nigh."

A small smile appeared on Qator's lips.

"I admire you. You must be the youngest l'Cie history will speak of."

The champion stifled a sigh of sorrow. He could not show weakness. Never. Not anymore.

"But I have seen pictures," continued Qator, "and your helmet is identical to hers. That makes you her descendant."

"I may be, milord. However, regardless of how power has been entrusted to me, my focus is to fight until Tempus Finis is upon us. I **do** serve the White Tiger Crystal, abide by its will and answer its call."

"And you came here because…?"

"I was tasked with fighting alongside you, General Qator."

"The capital is still standing, praise be onto the gods. You may be useful elsewhere."

He looked to the west, knowing the battle had already begun in Gewehr Base.

"Colonel Faith is leading the operation there." he said, "Go and assist. Put an end to the Dominion forces."

The l'Cie's heart skipped a beat.

"Also, the Red Demons are on duty. Eliminate them on sight."

…Another skipped beat…

"Dismissed." ordered Qator, surprised that his champion did not react.

"Milord? You are sending me to Gewehr Base? I could carry out the healing myself, here in the capital. I have the necessary ability for that."

The General arched up an eyebrow, his face darkening.

"I asked you before, l'Cie, and I shouldn't be asking you again. But I'll do it just this time: **are you bothered by it?** "

Oh! So that's what he meant by 'it'. The warrior was sent on a mission that did not fit his tastes.

"Do you think there is too much for you to handle on your own?"

Ironic! He was a champion. Of course he **could** do it… But he was not **able** to.

"No, sir." he replied shortly, "My apologies. I will fight the Red Demons."

"Good." said the other one through gritted teeth, "Next time you heed my orders be a little faster about it."

"I apologize, sir. Taking my leave."

There was one final question to be asked. Qator propped a hand on his hip as the young man set forth to the East Nesher.

"L'Cie!"

"Yes?"

"What is your name? You are deliberately unremarkable."

No. He couldn't divulge it. Nobody had to know. His secret was to remain with him forever.

"…I have no memories of my previous life, before becoming a l'Cie. I don't have a name, milord."

There was a pause, the cold winter wind grunting in the distance until Qator made his decision.

"From now on you are protecting the empire. People must remember you. I hereby give you the name **Incognitus**."

Veiled in mystery, suggestive. He was pleased and bowed his head to his General.

"You do me great honor, milord."

**~**~**

His spear sped through thin air, making quick work of the enemies. Nine swirled it skillfully, leaping, landing, blocking, evading… and leaping again. This was his personal way of expressing his feelings of hate, major hate for the empire. He growled at every single stabbed Imperial Trooper before pulling the life out of him. He aimed at the air machines called 'Helldiver' and hurled the mighty spear, full force, thereto. Electric wires were falling down, short-circuiting as Nine passed by, leaving solid evidence of his soon-to-be-accomplished mission. _If only she were here! If only she could watch me. She'd definitely be impressed._

But Sice, his longtime secret crush, had been deployed to another district, right into the heart of the base, whence Militesi soldiers spawned relentlessly. Gunshots and death screams were filling the battle sky. Sice's scythe, bleeding red, was cleaving raw flesh, always hungry to feed itself with the following hit. The Grim Reaper did not show any mercy. Like Nine, she stared her foes with emotionless eyes, her face remaining the last scenery they would ever gaze upon.

"Fire! Fire now!" demanded a terrified general to his platoon.

A dozen of assault rifles were immediately laid in position. The soldiers struggled to fix their target. Unsuccessfully. Sice was agile and fast, disappearing from their sight before they could unleash the ammo at her. She took cover, panting hard, after a trail of cartridges followed her steps like swift bolts of lightning. Sice smirked, grinning to herself. Lightning never strikes twice.

"YOU MISSED AGAIN!?" shouted the general in disastrous frustration, "That the best you can do!?"

His men were reloading the rifles, unpleased by their failure.

"We'll get the Red Demon this time, sir!" shouted one of them, "Can't escape– Waaaah!"

He never finished saying what he intended to, but got chocked. A magical whip had squeezed his larynx to death. Several meters behind, Seven charged at the platoon, who were too late to avoid her hits. The whip was as strong as a constricting snake, leaving them gasping madly for breath until they fell dead. Once all the bodies lay on the ground, Seven beckoned to Sice:

"It's all clear now. Eight and Trey have met heavy resistance in the North District. Let's go and give them a hand!"

The Grim Reaper did not wait to be told twice.

On the southern front, however, things were not going so smoothly. Favor grew for Milites, who managed to corner Cater and Queen. The Colossi squad joined the 'Helldivers', pushing the two cadets towards dangerous loss.

"Why you little! Don't you think we're going down that easily!"

Cater kept shooting at the incoming marauders, her hands clenched tight on the pistol. She retreated step by step, however, when the growing number of enemies began to frighten her. Soon, there was nowhere else to run or take cover.

"Dead end." announced Queen.

Both girls had their backs facing a concrete wall and their eyes scrutinizing the horrible machineries of war which had formed an impenetrable circle around them.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Cater as she felt panic taking over her steadily.

One last bullet gushed from her pistol, scarcely enough to at least break the enemies' metallic parts. At that, Cater looked away in defeat. But Queen frowned at the menace and tried casting a spell. Anything would do. Whether fire, ice or thunder, she could save herself and the other girl. So she pulled herself together in spite of her fear to begin the incantation. Amongst her classmates, she was a strong magic wielder. Her powers could not fail her in such a time of desperate need! It **had** to be done! Strange… Magic was flowing out of her hand without any chance of striking, as if it had been stuck to her. Queen strived to hit the Colossus that approached her. Particles of lightning were shining on the tip of her fingers, but they never formed the proper spell.

"Come on! Thunder!" she cried.

Futile. The Militesi Empire were indeed famous for their skill to craft all sorts of debilitating weapons. The Crystal Jammer was no exception. It simply prevented any Rubrum dweller from casting magic. Not even Cure worked, let alone Protect or Elementary Spells. Queen had no choice but to give up.

"It's no use." she said drawing her sword, "We cannot rely on magic now."

"But that's our greatest ability!" said Cater, shocked to the bones.

"We have to find another one at the time being!"

Queen investigated carefully the machines' movements before thrusting out the Celestial Blade, her most trustworthy means of defense and offense alike. She leapt in front of the nearest Colossus and put her hardened training to use. Steel scraping against metal was everything Cater could hear. She watched the battle not knowing how she should help. Her pistol alone was no match for the enemy squad. Slowly, they got horribly closer, making the girl feel like a worthless prey stalked to the harsh end by its hungry predator. Their arms rose up to deliver killing blows as Cater fell to her knees. Queen countered one of the Colossi, but she could not face all of them at once.

"Not today!" cried three voices altogether.

One by one the Colossi were being jabbed. Their joints broke under the force of the attacks unleashed onto them. One machine made an attempt to escape the assault only to be torn to pieces by a long sword. The 'Helldivers' wasted no time to rush at their targeted foes, but a deck of 52 playing cards masterfully sliced their electric wires, which kept them working. They collapsed in a heap of metal, shockwaves emitting from their remains. Black smoke gathered above the battlefield and through it emerged three silhouettes.

"Perfect timing!" said Cater, "Here I thought it would be over for us."

Queen put away her sword as she struggled for breath. A bitter-sweet smile curled her lips up. Ace, Deuce and Jack had arrived just in time to help them.

"How could I have missed the party?" asked the latter.

"Thank you. That was a close call."

Queen straightened her glasses and quickly became again the disciplined, responsible and most serious member of the group.

"Our magic will remain inefficient as long as their Crystal Jammer is still standing. We can barely heal in these circumstances."

"Should we focus on destroying it first?" suggested Deuce, "The empire may be weakened, but that Crystal Jammer turns the battle in their favor."

"Good idea." nodded Queen.

The five consulted each other, hoping to come up with a good plan. The area ahead was the source of all Colossi and "Helldivers'.

"Worse yet, Colonel Faith is behind those schemes." said Ace, "Intel Officers tell us he is leading the operation here."

"Great. We'll have to deal with a colonel too? As if his soldiers aren't enough of a pain!"

Deuce summoned her flute, ready for the next fight.

"Look at the bright side of it, Jack. We get rid of the Jammer, we get our magic skills back."

"Yeah. Then the prize is worth the effort." said Cater, "Let's go! They aren't gonna stop us this time."

However, Ace knew that once they sneak inside the building which keeps the Jammer they would be more likely to be spotted. The place would be swarming with guards and other fierce opposition. Five would be too many. They'd drag attention faster.

"It'll be suicide storming the building." he spoke, "If we get caught, we won't be able to use magic."

"Wait, what? You want us to split up?" asked Jack.

Ace pondered his options for a while.

"…Stealth will do. You three see what you can do to shut down that Jammer. Meanwhile, Queen and I will head north."

Deuce shot him a puzzled glance.

"You're not coming with us?"

"Here's why: Cater can attack from a distance, Jack can deal lightning-speed slashes and you have the ability to power them up. You're the best squad formation I can think of right now."

"Roger that." said Jack, "Let's go."

"I don't need to be reminded of that." added Cater with a new ounce of strength.

Deuce was the only one who looked down, feeling worried instead of proud to begin the secret mission. But she uttered no word of denial. A cadet always follows orders without comment and she was popular amidst other obedient Akademia students. She simply took in a long breath to adjust herself to the current situation. This was fairly the most difficult order she had received so far. She was often assigned with Ace. Be it for backing up fellow cadets or be it for battles won by abundant sweat of the forehead, she had him beside her. She would tune her flute, forcing him to give his best to the challenge. He, in return, would protect her with magic barriers and cold-bloodedly annihilate any threat that stood in her way.

Ace. Sweet, dear Ace. Her leader. Her sworn lover. Her brightest hope.

They had to part now. They were taking separate paths.

She shivered lightly at the thought of not having him there, reassuring her with his smiles. Could it be a fatal premonition? She sensed it – a terrible vision of the near future. Her failure would lead to a disaster.

"Deuce?" he called, concerned of her silent state.

The flutist met his gaze after brushing off her installing fear.

"Yes, Ace?"

"I'll be going. You should too."

Their classmates watched them discreetly, all three touched by their romance. Queen cleared her throat softly, beckoning to Jack to give the young couple a brief moment of privacy. He had a nasty grin and so had Cater, her cheeks red with delight.

"Um, right." mumbled Ace as he noticed what was going on, "Can you give us a minute here?"

When they were alone, out of sight and safe to talk without being heard, Deuce finally narrowed her brows. Her face became sadness, her hands couldn't possibly figure how to halt their nervousness. She just wanted to cling to Ace. She just wanted the war to end, so that they wouldn't be sent on mortal fronts anymore.

"Please…"

She covered her lips. Her traits were like shifting sands, a view that almost broke Ace's heart.

"Don't hide yourself from me." he said.

"B-But I don't want you… to see me cry!"

As soon as she spelled the words, she threw herself forward, receiving her lover's tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her slim body, rubbing her back up and down. If the surroundings had been different, if they had been at home in their favorite spot in the garden, he would have held her like that forever, not bothered and spared of the Empire's tyranny.

"Deuce. I hate to imperil you."

His fingers were lost in her loose hair.

"But there's no other chance, my love. You can do this. I know you can. Listen to me."

Explosions boomed far away and the sound of firearms followed shortly. That was when Deuce reached her limit. She couldn't hold back her scream, which was muffled by Ace's black tunic. In deep longing, she murmured 'I love you' to the very one person who meant everything to her. He cradled her in response, with dear caresses.

"Shh. Sweetheart, you're the bravest girl I've ever known."

He kissed the top of her head, hoping it would make a means of passing his bravery onto her.

"Deuce, I strongly believe in you."

She looked up at him and quickly blinked to get rid of her stinging tears.

"I believe in you too." she managed to say, "I'll try. I'll try to stop the Jammer. I'll risk my life if needed."

…Many times had Ace been injured during missions. Many times had he felt excruciating pain. Hearing now that Deuce's life was at stake hurt and stung and burnt worse than all his past wounds, scarred and unscarred alike.

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you, my love." he said as he kissed her temples.

They parted, holding each other by the shoulders. Deuce's eyes were still shining with unshed tears, while Ace's were shut tight. He reconsidered his plan, and a tornado of untamed thoughts swirled within him. Apart from the high risk he was putting her at, everything was meant to go smoothly. When the Jammer would fall broken, they'd finally be able to unleash their true power, therefore defeating the empire. Until then, their victory chances remained thin and low.

"Take care. A lifetime awaits us. A whole lifetime to be together."

He gave her a last embrace, taking in the scent of her hair.

"Not that it would be sufficient for me." he joked.

"Greedy!" teased Deuce.

Ace cupped her bitterly smiling face with his hands.

"We are going home together, you hear me? I won't leave without you."

"Yes. Yes, I'll be back. Jack and Cater too!"

She then slipped out of his reach. As she turned away, Ace watched her steps. There she went, sent by him, obeying his command. Defying death. Playing with violent fire.

He sighed, angry with himself that he could not find a safer solution. But in the end, after a few moments of self-blaming, he raised his hand and motioned to Queen that he was ready to go.

 

**~**~**

 

SOs were the worst. No question about it. Nobody in Class Zero was happy to receive those 'secret orders'. Through their earphones the SOs blared at them, issuing them all sorts of perilous tasks. Splendid cadets they were, making quick work of the enemy, but they were human nonetheless. Akademia kept shooting SOs (most often to Seven, King, Eight, Trey and Queen because they were the ones less likely to decline), showing no mercy on Class Zero's wits.

"Off with this damn thing!" screamed Nine, "I don't have time to listen to your miserable intentions."

He nearly wanted to throw his earphone against a wall. However, he regained his senses when he realized his reaction would be silly. He needed the earphone to hear battle tips from his classmates, to check their situation. He couldn't just abandon them, cutting off their sole remote communication source.

"As if the mission itself isn't enough miserable! Not accepting. Not on a hundred thousand gil!"

And so the secret order passed to somebody else. Rem was on today's list.

She had been dashing through the southern part of Gewehr Base, fighting her way onward. Her breath was heavy and raspy. She left quite a trail of dread behind her: crippled Imperial Troopers crawling in agony, broken machines, fire arms forsaken on the blood drenched ground… She was fast and efficient as usual. Although she thought she wouldn't make it so far, fate demanded that she give her best shot to this Code Crimson mission.

"Cadet Rem Tokimiya, come in please."

She slowed to a jog, approaching a suspiciously quiet area.

"Cadet Rem speaking."

"The SO we are sending is requesting the immediate annihilation of the colonel. Do not let us down."

"Colonel? Who do you mean?"

"The one leading the operation. Disposing swiftly of him should lower the Empire's morale."

"Understood." she said, "I accept the order."

She looked around, daring her foes to come out of their hiding places.

"Faith. Colonel Faith. You may find him close to the Crystal Jammer."

Rem's heart stayed still all of a sudden.

"Sir? You want me to annihilate him?"

She pleaded for a negative answer…

"On sight."

And the transmission was out. _Colonel…_ _ **Faith**_ _?_

It was terrifying how familiar the name sounded to her, despite the long seven years she had last heard it. Distant memories were being unearthed, something that gnawed at her defenses. The Twin Daggers she summoned were meant to serve her, but her soul wrestled furiously against her current task. Even worse, what seemed unbearable was her constant denial of attempting to kill the man. _Colonel Faith… I cannot…!_

There was no turning back. Unheeding an already accepted SO ends with death.

 

**~**~**

 

She thought she was doing the right thing. She thought she would not fail her lover.

Deuce was holding her breath as she followed Cater and Jack's lead. The three of them had found the building which kept the activated Jammer between its walls. How could they have missed it when they saw green energy floating around it? That was by no mistake the power of the Jammer, a highly technologized weapon crafted by the Empire. And precisely as Ace had anticipated, the place was guarded more heavily than the imperial capital. Milites knew the Jammer would be their final hope to weaken their enemy, so there they directed all of their standby soldiers. They patrolled the main gate to no end, rifles straightened steady on one shoulder in the honorary military style.

The three young cadets took cover nearby the imposing black gate. Jack counted fifteen troopers in front of it and other ten marching off somewhere in the distance. Obviously, that path was blocked to them.

"Hmph! They're more intelligent than they look!" said Cater, "They knew we were about to attack their precious Jammer."

"Yeah…" nodded Jack as he pondered their few options.

Deuce crouched next to them, peeking from time to time at the impenetrable entrance.

"Now what?" she asked, "We aren't supposed to force our way in, are we?"

"No. Definitely not. With that Jammer thing on, we're done for."

"We won't even be able to cast Wall. Then we'll feel what it's like to have bullets piercing our skin."

"We have to shut it down."

Jack sighed a little.

"One step ahead of you. Still trying to find another route. A less risky route."

"Perhaps we could sneak in through… there?" suggested Cater.

She pointed at a small gap in between the concrete walls. It looked as though it led inside the desired area. In return Jack smirked at her, which earned him a giggle from her.

"I am fit, Cater, but not that fit!"

"Anyway, let's check it out. Come on, you two."

Deuce stood up on shaky feet. Something was wrong. Something was **so** wrong! Yet she obeyed her classmates, following them as quietly as possible. Cater led them away from the main gate. She inspected the gap, only to realize she had got her hopes up.

"Tight squeeze." said Jack.

Disappointed, Cater hung up her head.

"For me too… But not for you, Deuce."

"Huh? Me?" she asked, her eyes wide open in shock.

"Yes, you. You're short and slim. Jack and I are too tall."

Deuce approached the gap and tried to fit inside. Then she hesitated.

"Well…"

"That's it! See? You can do it."

"Cater, I don't… I don't think I should go alone. The plan was that we stick together."

"That was before Ace saw this is the only way to reach the Jammer. There's no way we're taking on those guys in front of the gate."

The youngest girl let out a groan of sadness. She was halfway in.

"I'm afraid of doing this on my own."

Jack reached with his hand to par her shoulder.

"Listen, Deuce, if somebody can destroy that thing, it's you. I'd love to join you, but this gap won't agree."

"I don't even know which way to go! We should have looked for it together!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" snapped Cater, "No time to speak about what we should have done. Change of plans."

Deuce groaned again, already loathing how the two cold walls were squeezing her fragile body. She barely fit, to say the truth. But she did, while Jack and Cater couldn't.

"Please, I need you." she told them.

There was fear in her eyes, unnoticed by her friends. The swordsman gave her a smile before disappearing from her sight.

"Follow the trail, Deuce. See where it leads to. Then find the Jammer and destroy it."

"…Jack! Don't go!" she cried.

Cater scowled at her.

"We **have** to go. Otherwise we'll be caught. They're patrolling the area, have you forgotten?"

"I can't do this!"

"Deuce! Pull yourself together, will ya? It's like any other mission you've done before, nothing special."

"Except that I can't defend myself with magic. Except that I'll be alone."

"Destroy the Jammer. That's your focus. Jack and I will watch this place. Should the worst happen, we'll be here to back you up. Trust me, when we see the green light of the Jammer fading, we'll attack full force."

"Alright. Alright."

"Oh, and deactivate your earphone. So that you don't get interference to give you away while you're inside."

Cater waved at her one last time.

Deuce closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath to brace herself for the upcoming danger. Why did it come to this? Why did she have to go all by herself? She did as she was told. First, she switched her earphone off. Then she slipped completely inside of the gap, which immediately swallowed her in its darkness. She wanted to scream, for her sight was completely blacked out. She wanted to scream, for she was defenseless. To the left remained one vertical shaft of light, which she was moving away from step by step… bit by bit… Suddenly it seemed so distant that it frightened her. How long was the gap anyway? Her hands kept brushing on the flat surface, her feet slowly advancing. She looked to the right, unable to see another shaft of light to make sure she was going the right way. And then it hit her. What if the place was a dead end? Did it actually lead to the Jammer? She sobbed. She chewed at her lower lip. The gap could have crushed her any other second. _Ace. I can't let Ace down! Ace, Ace, Ace…_

And she could see again. Daylight, waiting for her. She encouraged herself with a determined nod. Finally, she slipped out of the dark gap, to find herself in the military base. Ahead was a flight of stairs – to her big surprise – unguarded. The door on top of them most likely lead inside the building, where the Jammer be.

However, Deuce was reluctant to use the stairs. She could have exposed herself and this was a stealth mission. She needed to find a secret way in. Discreetly, she peeked from a corner. There were no soldiers. Not the slightest movement could be heard. _Maybe all of them are guarding the main gate? That can't be. There's got to be more of them lurking somewhere here._ Never before had the Empire been so sly. Deuce's heart beat like thunder, sensing how dreadfully close to defeat she was. Use the stairs? Circle around back? The latter decision seemed wiser. She had succeeded so far, she couldn't lose now due to recklessness.

So she set out. Everything was awfully suspicious… Like a deathtrap, waiting in perfect silence for the prey to get caught.

She tiptoed behind the building. There was a crack in the wall. Why Deuce did not know and wouldn't wish to know. The crack was large enough for somebody to sneak in. A hideout? For who? Another sly move of the Empire. Deuce decided to stay clear of it. She resumed her investigation, but without fortune. The only way inside were the stairs. Or… that crack on one side of the building. Deuce was met with a horrible choice. Both of those paths could have been deathtraps, regardless of what she chose.

It was about to end in blood…

She thought she ought to let her friends know of her discovery. Yes! She had to get out of there, return to Jack and Cater, tell them what she found and then plan their next strategy. Yes, she had to get out, fast! She was running before she could realize it. Back to that gap! Back to that gap! Quickly!

But no. The prey had been caught.

She froze. The gap was no more. A mighty Colossus stood in front of it, blocking her only escape, ready to fire at her. She had played right into the Empire's hands, who had been one step ahead of her! They wanted to get a cadet cornered inside their base from the beginning.

Her instincts stepped in, advising her to run for her life. She couldn't let them accomplish their plan! She couldn't let herself be caught! They'd use her as leverage to blackmail her classmates. To blackmail… Ace!

She ran. She ran as fast as never. Soldiers stormed out of nowhere to capture her. If the base had been deadly silent at first, now it blared with brutal battle cries. It had all been an ambush!

The enemy was everywhere: behind her, in front of her, everywhere at once! Running didn't help anymore. Fighting would not end with her victory either. So she screamed her loudest as she turned around a corner, bullets hitting it in her stead. Fear. Horror. Despair. She was a lost cause! A whole platoon marched towards her. From behind, the Colossus and ten soldiers sealed any attempt of evasion. Deuce no longer had a choice. She found that crack in the wall her only survival chance. She crouched and crawled inside. Once again, tens of bullets missed her.

Between steamy pipes she advanced, her hands shaking and her cheeks soaked in tears. She heard the enemy gather in front of the crack, then she saw their guns thrusting in and firing with no precise target. Another uncontrollable scream escaped her throat as she buried her face in her palms. The bullets hit just the pipes. She was unharmed. The soldiers could not enter there.

Which flickered on a bulb in her mind.

That crack had been made on purpose. That crack had been made so as to match a teenager's height. _Oh, God! Oh, God, no!_ This move of hers had also been anticipated. Now she was truly stuck. She remembered Cater's words and pressed a finger on her earphone, switching it on. _I have to tell them! I have to tell them!_

Too late. A door flung open from the inside. She was still sat down, her knees drawn up to her chin. It was over. She failed. A Supersoldier, donned in heavy armor, emerged before her. There was no escape.

"Identify yourself, Red Demon!" she heard him speak roughly through his helmet.

Comprised by death's cold shiver, Deuce sobbed and looked up at him. She was shaking all over, hiccupping and crying. Like a wavering, mild sheep forcefully round up to the slaughter place…

"Didn't you… Didn't you just say it? I'm one of… one of the Red Demons."

"That's enough!" he snarled, pointing his rifle at her.

What was left for her was to grin at him, her teeth gritted so strong it hurt.

"I meant your name and your code number. I can see by the cape you're wearing that you're an Agito Cadet."

The tip of the rifle touched her neck. Deuce gulped down her immense fear.

"I will have your code number. NOW!"

There was a click, signaling that the rifle was loaded and ready to kill. It pressed on her neck like death's sinister kiss. Or rather… Ace's kiss? She wanted to feel it soothing her. She wanted to believe he was the one kissing her, not death itself.

"…Ace… Forgive me, Ace."

Interference. She received interference on her earphone. At the other end answered, completely out of the blue…

"Deuce? My love, did you call me? Where are you? Are you safe?"

It was all she needed to hear. **His** voice. His voice talking to her. It was all she last heard.

Ace dodged his enemy, then stood still in the middle of the street. His lover did not speak, but a tremendous gunshot boomed in his ear. He grunted and leaned his head sideways. Panic gushed through him.

"DEUCE!? Deuce, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Again interference. Something going off… interference… then a stranger replying.

"No, Red Demon. She's not hurt."

_What in the world…? Who are you?_

"She's dead."

The Supersoldier laughed at his victory and threw Deuce's earphone on the ground. He had learned her name so far and also the leader's. Goal achieved. Unconscious, Deuce was limp in his arms as he picked her up.

_Ace. I can't let Ace down! Ace, Ace, Ace…_

 

**~**~**

 

There was no time.

With every second that went by, she was getting closer to the place of showdown. With every step she took, she strived to think of a way to cancel her SO. It would mean certain suicide, she knew. But this is what she had signed up for, prepared herself for when she became a cadet. Doing the superiors’ dirty work unavoidably came with the job. 

Rem found herself in front of the mighty stronghold. Suddenly, the fear of losing pressed her trembling body. Nowhere else to go but forward. The whole street was groaning in pain from the heavy casualties lying still, some with eyes wide open, staring empty and emotionlessly at the gray sky. Rem marched forth, through the slaughter, her face pulled up in a permanent frown.

Explosions. Gunfire. Screams.

How much longer was she meant to endure that Hell on Earth?

Explosions… Gunfire… Screams…  

…that Hell on Earth…

The Hymn of Rubrum always encouraged soldiers to ‘hurry’, to ‘fight’. _Up to what end?_ Rem asked herself. It was all out of control. Milites and Rubrum were one and the same wretched countries, ever seeking victory after victory, soon to accomplish world domination. As much as it felt marvelous to fight in the name of her nation and seize resounding glory, Rem began to understand nonetheless the truth beneath the rose, shaping neat and clear in her mind.

Power can be a curse. Mess with it, make abuse of it, and it will eventually turn full force against you. Bear immense power and one day it will consume you without your notice. _L’Cie are tremendously strong creatures, who still face death if they fail. There is a curse for each of us, humans and l’Cie alike._   

Rem had found the answer. With the horrors of war eerily tantalizing her senses, she decided. Enough! This was to be her last mission, her last honor as cadet, her last act as a fighter of Rubrum. Not deserting in despair, but retreating in wisdom. Drawing back should never be a shame. 

She had reached her destination. A chilly tremor of dread comprised her. The deed had to be done. The mission had to be accomplished.

And there he was, as if he had long known that the encounter was ordained.

There he was – standing noble in front of a small weaponry building – waiting for his assassin to commit the murder.

Colonel Faith did not fear death. Years of serving the empire had empowered his self-confidence. Somewhere, in a distant past he loathed to remember, he would be a simple soldier who, with a heavy rifle in arms, would accept any mission his higher-ups demanded. Matter did not his wishes. He was no different than a slave back then – serving his masters and doing their bidding to the end. Blinking peacefully at the young woman approaching him, Faith pushed away those memories. Now he was colonel. He succeeded in achieving a respectable position in the army of Milites. He was commanding the soldiers now, and only General Qator himself was commanding him. After great efforts that fairly took a decade, he was no longer wearing common armor, but a white uniform which only the bravest of the bravest could don.   

Rem sensed his power when the distance between the two of them shortened dangerously. 

“…In the name of Rubrum, I will eliminate you!” she said in a firm voice.

The man watched her with uncertainty. A child, still far from becoming an adult, was threatening him. Who could she be? One of Rubrum’s splendid Agito Cadets? The ‘so mighty’ rumored warriors? **Who**? This seventeen-year-old child? This beautiful girl who barely stood 5’3 feet tall? Underneath the formal cap, shadows were darkening his middle-aged face.  

“…In the name of the Militesi Empire, I’m bound to honor your challenge.” was his answer. 

As Rem drew her daggers, the colonel lowered his chin at her in respect. A rather unexpected gesture, that Rem did not know how to take. Could it be irony? Could it be true? Her enemy was bowing to her, far from him the thought of raising his gun at least. Green eyes gazed upon hers and Rem felt all the more guilty for doing what had to be done. She nodded to pinch herself up, then straightened her daggers. What was she supposed to do? How exactly could she kill the colonel? Ever since she had learnt the art of wielding magic, she never considered to make use of sharp weapons or fire arms. No, it frightened her. She could never plunge a blade in living flesh. She did not have the heart for that.

Nor could Faith harm her.

She was not the first child forced to fight whom he laid eyes on. 7 years ago… 7? Or maybe 8… No, Faith was sure of it. 7 years ago he had met the youngest hero Orience had ever known. A boy, whose courage and desire to grow strong was unnatural at his age. A boy who had long forgotten to play. A boy who had long forgotten his mother’s love. A boy who fought desperately to save himself and his friend – a little girl.

“Do tell me, Agito Cadet,” he asked softly, “Why did you choose to fight?”

“Because… only so can I differ myself from the helpless child I used to be.”

Rem paused. Why would the colonel wish to know such details?

“When my hometown was burnt to the ground, I failed to save my family. I have no one left… but a friend.” she added quickly with no hesitation.

“Your hometown?”

“Yes. By the name of Mi-Go.”

Colonel Faith shot her his questioning gaze. The image of a little girl uttering ‘Thank you, sir’ to him began to take shape in the back of his mind.

“My friend and I fled aimlessly all night.” she went on, “After that experience, we promised each other we would one day be strong. We both joined Akademia then, as future cadets. We wanted to believe it’s worth fighting for the sake of something good in our world. And this is what we’ve been doing ever since losing our home and family.”

There was a tiny tear struggling in Rem’s right eye.

* * *

  **“Machina, I can’t remember anyone!” Rem whispered, “My memories of my family are gone!”**

**“That’s the curse we have to endure.” he said, “I can’t remember mother either.”**

**She sniffed and wiped a tear away from her sore eyes.**

**“Then… it’s just you and me? We’re the only survivors?”**

**“Shh! Rem, be quiet!”**

**Machina tightened his embrace, certain that he’ll never let go of her. Not even when the bastard would find them there.**

**“We’ll be survivors no more if we keep talking.” he added.**

**Rem nodded, shivering in fear. Just a few seconds after, eerie footsteps forwarded closer… and closer… and much closer. Time stood still, frozen, under fate’s ghostly demand. Instinctively, the two children held their breath when the wooden door cracked open. Machina placed his head on Rem’s and closed his eyes, praying for salvation. It was the least he could have done…**

* * *

 

“Be proud of yourself, my fair lady.” spoke Faith, “For you have reached your desired goal.”

Through knitted brows she pleaded him to explain.

“I am truly glad you have managed to put the past behind and live onward as an inspiring warrior of Rubrum. I assure you of my deepest regards.”

He bowed again, unfailing to surprise her.

 **“Thank you, sir.”** she said, shy.

The voice did not change much – this was Faith’s conclusion. The body followed the rules of biology, indeed, but he could nonetheless identify the little girl hiding in the wardrobe – from the past – as the brave young woman challenging him to a duel at the present time. Such be the many roads of life – tangled, straight or curved, sometimes dark, sometimes shiny, difficult yet enjoyable, pleasant yet keeping hidden threats from sight.

“We cross paths again, my child.”

Colonel Faith was now smiling at her. He had done well that day by helping the two children escape. Etro really blessed them, as he had prayed her to.

“Are we? But…”

Rem could not accept it. The more she heard him talk, the more she wished to spare his life. By the gods! She had to kill the man who had saved her when she was a child!

With no intention of drawing a single weapon, Faith made one step ahead.

“How is your friend doing? I remember him well. He must be the hero of Akademia by now. Nay, of all Rubrum.”

Rem blushed at those words. Firstly and most importantly, Machina was **her** hero.

“I… I have not… seen him recently.”

“He took very good care of you. I can see that.”

Another pure blush.

“Well… I couldn’t have come so far without him. And without you helping us, colonel.” _But you see? I’ve received an SO saying Akademia wants you dead. Worse yet, I have to be the one doing it…_

That was when she bowed too, her eyes closing in consideration. Had it not been for him, her dreams of growing strong would have become lost. It hurt. It hurt so bad she thought she would cry. It really was him! The one who had showed mercy to two children in need. The one who had covered up their secret escape from Mi-Go. 

“Definitely the best decision I made on that day.” he replied, “And your friend’s name… Was it M…? It began with an ‘M’.”

“Yes. Machina Kunagiri.”

Faith’s joy of being reunited with the girl battled Rem’s hard feelings of sorrow.

“You’re saying… he is not here with you today?”

She shook her head.

“It would have been great to see him again.” said Faith, “He should be a fine man by now. As brave and skilled as you.”

_Oh, you wouldn’t know, sir! He is a man amongst men. I am nowhere near as magnificent as him._

And then the tragedy unfolded, unexpected. Like a summer tempest.

A Supersoldier came into view from behind Colonel Faith, more than ready to annihilate the detected enemy. Rem shrieked and held her daggers tight.

“Watch out, master Faith! A Red Demon!”

Before the colonel could stop him, the Supersoldier was already firing infinite ammo at Rem. Her defense instinct dictated her to cast Wall, to shield herself from deadly gunfire. Sadly, magic was not serving her anymore, due to the Crystal Jammer’s activation. It was on and going, preventing any magic spell from being cast.

Only a horrified scream could be her reaction. Colonel Faith was there to watch how a great energy wave wrapped itself around Rem’s form. Out of thin air, strong green light beamed, and the sounds it made were not normal. The bullets had no chance of breaking through it. Angered, the Supersoldier released everything the rifle had to give, but the energy wave deflected each and every one of them. Rem shivered under the touch of mystical force. Never had she felt such strength protecting her, as if it was Etro’s divine will to keep her alive.

“HALT! Halt right this instant!” screamed Faith from the top of his lungs.

The powerful light remained on Rem, while the Supersoldier was ripping his fingers off to fire more bullets.

“She is not to be attacked!” ordered the colonel, “Put down your weapon!”

“Sir? She might be decoy, she might trick us! Rubrum can’t be trusted!”

However, he did stop. Involuntarily, but still.

The moment he let the rifle fall to the ground, he saw his whole life flash before his eyes. He could sense something was… cold, stiff. He looked around but found no clue of what had happened so fast. Then he looked down. And his breath got stuck in his throat. He had no time to scream. A sword shaped like a screw had pierced his flesh. It rotated slowly, in such a torturing way that he felt sick of the gruesome scenery. And also like a screw, it dug deeper into him, defying the heavy set of armor that supposedly protected him. He opened his mouth to cry, but he could no longer. The moment the sword pulled out ferociously, he collapsed dead. The sword then dematerialized, changing in fine, green dust with a soft sound. The light surrounding Rem faded as well, bit by bit.

“There you are, Remski! Finally found you! Took forever to– Whaa! Heads up! A l’Cie!”

Shocked to the bones by the sudden turn of events, Rem turned around to find Cinque running towards her. Meanwhile, Colonel Faith was as confused as her. He looked back to see Milites’s last l’Cie a few steps far from where they stood. All the characters had been brought together. The stage was set. The scene waited to be played. 

“Cinque! It’s dangerous here!” said Rem as she hugged her dear friend.

“I told you I’ll be watching your back, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but…”

“Where were you?”

“Doesn’t matter. I wanna help.”

The two girls held hands to draw strength from each other.

“l’Cie, what is your Focus?” asked Faith, “Did the Marshal send you?”

The fourth member of their small group approached like a ghost, almost floating above the ground. Rem could not take her eyes off him: although impressively built, he seemed weightless. His helmet resembled a tiger. Energy was hovering around his body like a second skin. Electric shockwaves? Rem barely believed that he had used that exact, same energy to save her from certain death seconds ago. And if it was so, then why did he do it? _Another warrior who avoids fighting the enemy. Why didn’t he let me die?_

“My Focus…” he spoke, “My Focus is to protect everything I hold dear. **Everyone** I hold dear.”

“Huuuh? You don’t hear a l’Cie say that every day.” noticed Cinque, pointing a trembling finger at him.

Rem’s eyes widened. Had she not known somebody who wished something similar? Somebody who had promised her she’d always be protected? Somebody who wished nothing more in the world than for her to be safe and sound and happy? From beneath his helmet, the l’Cie followed Rem’s every reaction.

“That is a hard mission you have undertaken. I wish you best of luck.”

Colonel Faith was right between Rem and him, and was looking to one another with interest. The anxiety grew in silence. Countless suspicions and suppositions were lingering in the air.

“Having become a l’Cie is already a marvelous accomplishment, for not anybody can pass the trial. But I believe in your tenacity, young man. Allow me to say today you have already proven you can protect what is dear to you.”

He tilted his head into Rem’s direction, who anxiously stared at the masked stranger. _What does he mean by that? The task of all l’Cie is to serve the Crystal of their nation. Why would he say something so unusual? Does he have more important plans? Is he a traitor? He should have killed me, like I should have killed Colonel Faith. I showed mercy. So did he. I refused to fight the enemy. So did he._

“The mark of the l’Cie is proof that you have been chosen.”

Incognitus – as named by General Qator – stood still. The one who had passed her power onto him had also mentioned that. 

“As warrior you have few choices. Your right to decide what to do is often denied. However, your mind and soul are yours to control. No one else’s. L’Cie? Might I give you a piece of advice? Don’t let your heart turn to stone, regardless of how difficult completing your Focus should prove. Never cast away hope, and fight onward with honor. Live with pride.”

Afterwards, there was nothing more than an unspoken farewell. The roads of fate parted. The l’Cie vanished as quickly as he had arrived. Amazed by what they had just witnessed, Cinque and Rem retreated. Colonel Faith rose his head to the empty sky above him, thankful that he could have played a role in those youngsters’ lives. The children he had saved seven years ago were indeed bound by destiny.    

 

**~**~**

 

His innermost rage had been awakened. He felt capable of taking on the entire army of Milites alone. His two arms and his 52 magical cards were enough to avenge the atrocity they did to Deuce, his one and only love. Inconceivably, he could not control his composure anymore. The calm, friendly Ace everybody in Akademia would know was gone. Instead, a sixteen-year-old whose cerulean eyes had white flashes of lightning respawning chaotically was dashing past limp bodies. Bodies that were his doing.

With his teeth crashing audibly, the leader of Class Zero dodged and countered any fool he came into on his way to the Crystal Jammer. He smashed and crushed and crushed and smashed harder than never before, cutting through ripe skin. He spared no one. Bullets were fired at him and he teleported swiftly, leaving disorientating holograms of himself as he did. The enemy didn’t get to see what killed them.

A boy, a teenager, whose heart was boiling with both pain and anger.

He was beating himself up for having taken the decision of sending her into that deathtrap. He was wreaking himself with guilt over and over.

Imperial Troopers lay dead behind him, as Ace made his way onward. He summoned several cards, then sent them off to take out a soldier who was just aiming a shotgun at him. The power of a true Agito Cadet emanated through Ace’s whole being. All who tried to keep him from his objective were no longer among the living. _There! Harder, you cowards! That the best you can do!? This is for Deuce, for what you did to her!_

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the street. He could feel his pulse in his throat. As for the legs… Ace wondered why they did not hurt him after such a marathon. Regretfully, his soul was the one hurting the worst. Nothing else mattered. _But I… I haven’t forgotten Deuce. I’ve called her name. I know her face, I know her voice. She can’t be dead. She has to be alive. Injured, most likely, but alive. Oh, gracious Etro, help me find her!_

A hopeful revelation. He did not lose Deuce.

“…Come in please! A-Ace! Ace, do you copy this?”

He pressed the earphone, annoyed by the sharp sounds it made.

“Yes, Queen. I copy you.”

“What happened to our plan? We should have reached the Stronghold together.”

He sighed heavily.

“Forgive me. Something more worrisome has occurred. Something more important that needs to be taken as my current priority.”

“Ah? An accident? Do you mean–”

“Exactly. They have Deuce.”

Queen didn’t speak for a brief time, and her end went silent.

“I don’t know how, but they’ve captured her. And I’m absolutely positive they’re going to use her to get vital information.” continued Ace.

He grunted to himself, fueling his rage.

“’Cept that I can’t care less about that right now. I’ve got to rescue her before it’s too late.” _I don’t even want to think of anything else._

“It sounds terrible. In that case, see about it. I can do this on my own.”

“Sorry for leaving it all to you, Queen. Take care.”

“You too. And don’t mention it. Do whatever it takes to save Deuce. Do you know where to go?”

“I do. My best bet is that Jammer building. Like I feared, it was an ambush.”  

“…Godspeed, Ace!”

Transmission out. _Yeah, I can always make good use of my teleportation skills._ He picked a card and vanished in the blink of an eye.

…If only she had shared the same techniques as Ace, for Deuce wished nothing more than to disappear as well. She wished she could place one of his cards between two fingers and pass through space. Anywhere. Any place would do.

The bindings on her legs and hands were so strong that her skin reddened in pain. Unable to cast a single spell, isolated from her friends with no means of communication, left to endure the empire’s cruelty. They had caught her off-guard as planned. They had imprisoned her in the Jammer building, with hopes of luring other Red Demons to the rescue. She was to be the bait. She was muffling her cries thinking of how small the chances of escaping were. Lying on an iron torture table, her limbs stretched as much as possible, seeing no light – Deuce had not experienced greater fear. Fear that she was so vulnerable in truth, and fear that she was endangering her friends by having been captured.  

It soon happened: her nerves gave out and she couldn’t feel her body anymore.    

The strangest sensation. She was still alive, but so numb and powerless that permanent defeat was drawing closer onto her. Anyone could have knocked her out with a single hit now. Her body ceased responding to any stimulus. And the nightmare yet continued…

“D…Deuce, wasn’t it?” a rough voice called.

Uninvited, the intruder slammed the door behind him. A sound which did not differ much from a violent explosion.

“Not quite the talker, are you?”

She didn’t move a muscle. She didn’t blink.

“Well, in that case…”

His footsteps approaching sent freezing chills down her spine. She gnawed at her lower lip to prevent her breath from hitching. It did not earn her the success she wanted.

“…I’ll figure a way to bring you by.”

Deuce’s face was the pure embodiment of anguish.

The man got so close that she normally would have writhed and screamed. But she couldn’t. She was that helpless. So easily she had fallen in the empire’s trap, it made her eyes sting with tears. So easily she could end up injured to death, it broke her heart to think she might be found cold and numb.

“Hmm… You don’t seem to be cooperating.” teased the male voice.

She finally tried to speak, to counter his rudeness.

Awful mistake.

A pistol was drawn and aimed at her left leg before she could utter a single sound. What she felt next… was a mixture, a dazing blend of heat and pain… and… and again heat and pain. Immediately she shut her mouth, determined to hide her weakness from the enemy. She couldn’t let him relish his victory. Only a low moan escaped her, nothing more.

“You resist. Very well.”

There was a ferocious hesitation in his tone. The skillful hunter he was, luring his prey mischievously… until the blow be delivered!

Her right leg stung too, as the man’s pistol steamed like a bull exhaling. Deuce tried to writhe, hoping the pain would disappear. It burned like wild fire, it ached worse than a cut inflicted by the sharpest blade. Round droplets already sliding off her skin. The tantalizing scent of fresh blood filling the dim chamber. It was too much to bear, but she bit her tongue so as not to cry. Angry at her persistence, the Supersoldier smashed his hand on the table, awfully close to her face. How dare she endure the torture that well!? Was she no human!? His animalistic growls were shot at her at high speed… and Deuce jerked her head away, frowning pitifully. She was scared, and also aware of the horrible things he could do to her right then.

But no. Not yet, at least.

The man retreated. He walked to the door. He pulled a chair out of the darkness and sat comfortably, his legs spreading wide and his hands taking off the tiger helmet that concealed his face.  

“Then I suggest we skip to a different approach.” he purred.

His face was evil in its rawest form, once revealed to the imprisoned cadet. She took in his appearance with silent whimpers. The man’s chin had been burnt severely, perhaps in a past battle, and the unhealed marks were terribly visible. He had wrinkles, his hair was turning grayish. To Deuce he seemed an old soldier, sick of being sent on front, seeking to either die or retire as soon as possible. 

“Now you see me, Red Demon.” he grinned almost laughably, “Rest assured that we are just beginning. You are soon going to see more of me.”  

To her sheer disgust, the Supersoldier produced a packet of cigarettes out of Etro know where. She watched him indulge himself in his smelly vice.

“It would be a shame to kill you, child.” he spoke between hard puffs, “What are you… 15? 16?”

She stared at him resentfully.

“Oho! So you really are younger than my children. And they order you to fight for them at this age, don’t they? Same thing here, lassie. Same old stuff.”

He snickered at his own words.

“But then, this ain’t my interest as of now. You know well what I want.”

The two of them exchanged another set of glances. His was throwing daggers at her, hers was somehow defying, yet submissive due to her weakened state.

“Your name is Deuce. Of that I’ve made sure.”

He raised a perfectly straight finger at her.

“Next, your code number.”

As sole response, she let out a raspy breath, brows furrowed and jaw strained, staring him down like the most terrible beast alive.  

“What a shame. You’re ruining your pretty face if you keep doing that.” he said.

After finishing his cigarette, another gun was brought into Deuce’s view. She trembled when she realized her heart was the aim of that killing machine. With gruesome eyes that sparkled to commit the crime, the Supersoldier fired at her. As soon as she heard the metallic clicks of the gun, Deuce screamed and desperately tore at her bindings. They kept her in place, leaving red bruises on her soft skin. Tears sprang forth. Legs convulsed. Teeth bit on mortified lips. Nearly five bullets darted out in her direction… never actually piercing flesh, but the vertical table she was struggling on. Smelling the smoke, Deuce hung up her head. Could it be futile? Could her resistance really set her free out of that torture chamber? It only prolonged her pain. She had to die, there and then.

“You’re shivering, lassie. Are you cold?”

He took a step forward, which caused her to spill a multitude of tears. Why was death so frightening? She pleaded for an easy end, tearing her from this world rather fast than slow, so that she would be spared from agony.

“Allow me to warm you up.”

She recognized the sound of what would be another cigarette being lit.    

“Hope you don’t mind. I’m so much on edge right now… Because you refuse to tell me.”

A bullet was shot directly above her head, missing it by merely two inches. Again, Deuce could not stifle her cry of fear.

“I’m getting old, lassie. See? My aim’s not what it used to be.”

He swirled the gun with skill, making its tip touch her ardent forehead. Then he pressed. Hard. All Deuce could do was to… merely hold her breath. But at this rate, she already thought she was a lost cause.

“WHAT WILL MAKE YOU SAY IT!?” erupted the Supersoldier, “Speak! The sooner, the better for us both!”

The cigarette hanging by his lips fell on the floor. He stomped it with all frustration possible. The girl truly had iron will.

“I’m warning you. You don’t want to be the first child I kill!”

_Ace, dear Ace. I will never betray you…_

“Goddammit! Speak NOW! What are you Agito Cadets? Where do you drain your strength from?”

He fired mortal ammo at her.

_…Even if I have to die from it._

The room blared with the rustle of violence.

Every corner trembled, the window almost broke from the noise.

Countless bullets hit the table, none of them hurting Deuce’s vital organs. However, they did pierce arms and legs, reducing her uniform to shreds. The pain was excruciating. She could not take it anymore. The limit had been crossed. Sensing her own blood gushing out of open wounds, she firmly clasped her jaws, not allowing herself another scream. Her arms were numb from hanging bound above her head, while her legs could have been ripped to pieces by now. She wasn’t sure how that felt.

“PATHETIC! You would rather sacrifice yourself than answer such trivial questions!?”  

He waited, awestruck, daring her to talk. She was by no means the most resistant prisoner the Militesi Empire ever captured.

“…”

Her lips made great effort to articulate a sound. Any sound. Her face was a mess of blood and sweat mingled together very inappropriately.

“Yes, child? You’ve finally made up your mind? I hope it’s a wise decision. This torture has gone too far, no?”

He smirked at her, his weapon ready to snuff out the weak light of her eyes.

“A… Ac–”

“What was that? Were you trying to say something?”

He laughed evilly at her severe weakness.

She rose her head with a last ounce of strength.

“…Ace. Ace!” she whispered, voiceless.

Perplexed, the Supersoldier leaned forward.

“Again, lassie? I didn’t catch that?”

She snarled at him.

“Ace!”

“Yeah. He’s that kid who answered when I knocked you down. What of him?”

“I… I love… I love Ace!”

Silence fell between the two. Through the darkness, Deuce saw the man grinning like the notorious Thanatos, the angel of death.

“What wonderful last words! I am sure he will cry for you. Too bad I am the one who has to divide you forever. War’s ways are so...”

He brandished his gun.

  _Ace! Ace! I love you, Ace!_

“Goodnight, child.” 

 

**~**~**

 

“Ace! Hold up a sec, yo! Where are you rushing to?”

A reluctant hand pushed his chest away.

“Hey, yo! What’s with this ignorance?”

Nine stared at the younger boy who simply walked on, not speaking a word.

“What did I do wrong? I was just kicking some butt here, then you show up like a ghost. You gonna explain me why the long face? We’re winning, in case you haven’t noticed! Hey, wait!”

Nine picked up the pace to reach Ace.

“Where did you come from, by the by?”

“…That way behind me.” he motioned with his thumb over his shoulder.

“And… destination?”

“Crystal Jammer.” he answered bluntly, his teeth mashing in anger.

“Well, I have no clue what you’re doing, but lemme join you. Off to smash some imperial heads?”

“May…be.” Ace said darkly.

Impatiently, Nine threw his hand on the blonde’s back and patted it a few times.

“Well, whoever made you furious did a good job. I’ve never seen you like this.”

“They are going to regret it.” was the grim reply.

With a hopelessly confused Nine tailing him obediently, Ace marched forth… but not to the battlefield. For the first time in his life as a cadet, he abandoned the mission. Damned be the mission. Damned be ALL missions.  

Two gunshots blasted in the proximity, each of them swift and powerful.

With burning eyes of malice, Ace turned to send the freshly appeared enemy to the deepest hell Orience could have had. However, just as he was invoking his cards, Nine whistled at the third person who joined them.

“Ah, good timing, boss.”

False alarm. Ace canceled his prepared attack.

“Found you.” said King, a slight smirk pulling up his lips.

“Kill score?” asked Nine very enthusiastic. 

King threw back his head and stared at the gray sky.

“Hmm, dunno. Guess I must’ve lost the count somewhere around… 58?”

Nine lunged at him.

“Huh!? I lost to you again? You serious, yo?”

“Dead serious.” nodded King.

He then looked at Ace, and his inborn sixth sense detected quite the problem.

“…She’s captured.” the youngest boy said, “I made a plan, but didn’t imagine the consequences would turn out so bad.”

“SAY WHAT?” screamed Nine, “Who’s captured? Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?”

“Uh. One of us?” asked King as he raised his Dual Pistols.

Ace was not far from whimpering, but he bit hard on his tongue.

“Deuce! It’s my fault!”

“Dammit! That Crystal Jammer… blocking all our magic!”

“Nine, keep calm. You too, Ace. We’re checking out that place right away.”

There was no time for Ace’s tears to be shed just yet. He swallowed dry the stinging lump in his throat and followed suit his companions. Destination: final showdown field.

 

**~**~**

 

Through the deafening noise, her voice rose sky high, consumed by distress.

“I WON’T TELL! KILL ME! BUT I WILL SPEAK NO MORE!”

Ragged hiccups and short breaths between tears of horror and pitched screams. Tremors shaking her body all over.

“KILL ME! I WON’T BETRAY ANYBODY! I WILL NEVER BETRAY ACE!”

The name of the one person she so sincerely loved gave her incredible strength even now, when her life line would almost fade into history.

Yet, death would not take her.

The sounds of gunshot ceased abruptly.

Only the echo of violent anger echoed in the smoke-filled air.

Heavy armor hitting the ground. A weapon falling at the same time.

Footsteps. Louder footsteps.

Deuce’s sight was blurry and oh! so weak. Before she could pass out, she thought she saw what looked like another Militesi warrior, wearing white from head to toe, stretching out his hand to her. His foggy form loomed closer, hovering above her. Deuce did not have to question the extent of his power. She tried to have a better look at him, the one who had put an end to the Supersoldier’s life. But… for what purpose? _A warrior in the army of Milites who is fighting against his own?_

Then her lids gave out… and she slipped away from consciousness, into darkness… with the memory of a white tiger helmet staring at her.

What she would never know is that the stranger was taking in her severe injuries, his eyes frozen with woeful guilt. The first thing he did was to set her numb hands free, cutting off the bindings with his energy blades. And in her hour of need, he encircled her waist with his firm arms. He lifted her easily, holding her head steady, leaned on his chest. The girl looked indeed fragile in her unfortunate sleep, unfit for the rage of war. She was a kind soul, who never deserved to be swallowed in this chaos. There was much blood oozing from her wounds, and there was little left for him to do so as to save her.   

But he needed to get her out of there in the first place. Other soldiers could have walked into them any second. He wasted no time to dash away, slipping ever so gracefully through the air due to his unique powers. Treading warily, he made his way from one hall to another, not once being noticed by the soldiers on guard, who patrolled the area. Deuce lay in his arms all the way to the front doors, as he held her tight. Just when he could force the doors open, two troopers showed up. The mighty warrior dressed in white hissed in annoyance beneath his helmet. He spun immediately in the opposite direction, like a flash of lightning. A cold current of air remained behind him, but the troopers could not sense his presence. He sprinted to the nearest corner, where he sneaked a peek at the desired exit. Guarded, of course. Those two were not going anywhere, but searching disoriented for the cause of the turmoil. Suddenly, their weapons were raised and positioned.  

_I have no choice. There is no time to lose now!_

The targets had never been set. Green, thin waves surrounded the soldiers, who could not scream. Out of that field of energy, four blades were thrusted forward, two for each of them. Not torturing, but killing instantly, slitting throats and stabbing hearts. The armors they wore served merely as a second skin and nothing else, unable to stand the attacks.  

Two more casualties for Milites.

And the doors of the Crystal Jammer building sprang open. Wide open, leaving nothing hidden from sight, bringing in the light of day. 

Utter disaster. At the wrong place, at the wrong time.

The showdown was to begin faster than planned.

Three Agito cadets had already broken into the ‘secured’ area, the crumbled walls behind them and a dozen of corpses laid on the ground standing as solid evidence of their violent intentions. Nothing diplomatic by the looks of them. Words were for naught in these circumstances.

On the top of the stairs, the last White Tiger l’Cie met the malevolent gaze of the leader of the group. 

After fighting their way inside with great effort, Ace was certain he would spare no one. Nine was panting heavily, but his grip on the spear never softened. King cast a furrowed glance at the sight ahead. Two soldiers were dead, most probably the l’Cie’s doing. Worse yet, he recognized Deuce in his arms. Things were being connected little by little, but King wished he hadn’t have to piece it all together. He did not want to think how their Deuce had ended up wounded. Or why she was being carried by the enemy.

Oh, but Ace did! So determined and so bold, he stepped in front of his friends.

Confronting the l’Cie.

Defying the l’Cie.

The l’Cie who had done harm to his most beloved–

“Y-YOU! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CAPTURED HER!?”

The voice could not be his. No, it couldn’t… Could it really?

All of humanity’s spite. All of humanity’s spite gleamed in his eyes. His teeth crashed like sharp blades, and his nerves trembled powerfully from this extreme state. He craved revenge. He craved to kill.

“Should’ve known. Should HAVE known!”

In a flash of white magic, his 52 cards were up in the air, firmly pointed at the l’Cie. Just waiting in shivering anticipation to deliver killing blows.

“LET GO OF HER… OR IT WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE!”

Like a mad man, as if being possessed by an evil spirit, he screamed for the whole world to hear. He was ready for the imminent payback. And it was meant to be payback. A thousand fold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> **  
> _Author's note:_  
>   
>  _Wow, this is even more intense than I had previously planned. I just love to describe Ace's anger! :D_  
>  As you might have noticed, he, Deuce, Rem and Machina are my favorites.  
> Now then, college is killing me. I have so many things to read! grrr... I've been trying to catch up with my stories but now I'm stuck in reading Old English literature... Guys, do you happen to know that Old English (spoken up until the 10th century?) does NOT sound like Modern English AT ALL!? What did I get myself into?  
> Anyway, my story is shaping up nicely! I am pleased with the result! What about you? Any reviews? Any critiques? All are welcome!


End file.
